


Mindcrack Shorts

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, You Have Been Warned, trigger warning on some one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 34,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some mindcrack one shots/short stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Go Any Longer (Etho x Beef)

"Beef?" I asked as him and I waked down the hallway together. His head hung down and I smiled sadly at him, not knowing how to comfort him. I hated to see him like this. I didn't know what to do. "Please talk to me..." I whispered softly as we walked out of the school, walking out to my car. Still no response. I sighed a bit and unlocking the car doors, watching as he got in the passengers seat and I got in the drivers seat. "Did I do something wrong?" I pressed and he let out a small breath and shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me, and my heart ached. His normally light blue eyes were now taken over by a new shade of blue, a darker blue took them over, a dull shade over the beautiful blue orbs I was used to. He shook his head softly and looked away from me, out the window. I nodded and started the car, pulling out of the school parking lot and drove to my house, knowing that even though Beef was sad, he would still want to come over. We drove in silence, me wanting to ask what was wrong, and me knowing he wouldn't answer if I did. We both got out of the car and walked into my house, and up to my room. Inside, we sat down on the bed next to each other.

"Beef?" I whispered, making him look over at me. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked, watching him as he let out a little breath and I waited for a second. 

"I-I..." Beef croaked out, before I saw a tear drip from his eye. He looked down at his lap as more tears fell from his face, and I pulled him into a tight hug, feeling him cry onto my shoulder. A few minutes later, he pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. I looked at him, his face red and puffy, until he leaned in and kissed me softly. I gasped in surprise, but kissed back anyways, him tangling his hands in my hair. We pulled away and he smiled at me softly.

"I love you, Etho. A-And, I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling you that because I really do and I just-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you, too." I whispered to him softly, tackling him down onto my bed with a huge hug, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. "I love you too." I whispered, grinning happily.


	2. Stargazing (Kurt x Zisteau)

I pushed my way through the people, winding around my friends, all smiling and yelling with intoxicated joy. I finally pushed my way through and took a deep breath, opening the back door and walking outside, closing it behind me.

"Jesus." I whispered to myself, wondering how Pause's party got so out of hand. Not that it wasn't normal for a party of his to get out of hand, but I went to this party, hoping and praying he would be there. I looked around me, trying to see if anyone was around. I sank to the ground, and put my head between my legs, trying my hardest not to cry. I felt a tear roll down my face and I lost it. Choked sobs filled the air as I shook, wishing I would have stayed home. I lifted my head as I heard a crunching sound come from in front of me. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face and took a small breath, not wanting to confront whoever was about to approach me.

"Kurt?" I heard a familiar voice say. My breath hitched and I froze. Zisteau. "Is that you?" He asked. 

"U-Um, yeah." I said, my voice breaking. He emerged from the small forest behind Pause's house. I stared up at him, hating him seeing me like this. He saw the state I was in and ran up to me, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me quickly. I felt my heart race and my face turn dark red as he hugged me. 

"Are you okay?" Z asked softly into my ear. I couldn't think straight. He was intoxicating, I felt drunk off of him, and I wanted more.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I let him know, trying to ignore the thoughts that swarmed my mind. Zisteau stared at me.

"No, you're not." He whispered softly, looking over at me. I took a breath as I looked at him, his blue eyes meeting mine. "What's wrong?" Zisteau asked quietly. I broke. I felt my face heat up and the tears pour out, not seeing an end to them any time in the near future. Zisteau brought me into his lap, holding me tightly and rocking us softly. As childish as it seemed, it made me feel better. I loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. I sobbed into his shoulder, half of me crying because I loved him so much it hurt, and the other half of me crying because I had been holding it in for far too long. Small sobs erupted from the small space where the two of us sat, the loud music from the house behind us covering up the sounds. I cried into his shoulder as his hand rubbed my back softly and he rocked us back and forth gently. I cried for what felt like hours, until Zisteau lifted my head up to look at him, my face red and tear-stained. 

"Kurt?" Zisteau asked, his voice quiet. 

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me, I just-" Zisteau cut me off, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Don't blame yourself." He told me, his voice smooth and put together, unlike my shaky and cracking voice. "It's okay. I'm here for you." Zisteau whispered as he buried his head into my shoulder, mine laying on his back. We sat there, huddled together, hugging tightly for a while, until we heard a small creak come from the side of us. I jumped off his lap to avoid incorrect speculations about the two of us, as much as I wanted them to be true, I wouldn't want Zisteau to go through those rumors. We both looked up at whoever opened the back door. It was Etho.

"Hey." Etho said softly, not expecting to see us, let alone anyone, outside the house.

"H-Hi." I stuttered out. Etho and Zisteau made eye contact for a few seconds, seeming to have a whole conversation with just their eyes.

"I'll leave you guys alone, sorry for intruding." Etho grinned at us, nodding as he walked back inside. I looked over at Zisteau, wondering if it would be a bad idea to ask if we could cuddle again. He smiled gently at me. Zisteau's smile always had a way of telling you that everything was going to be okay, that nothing bad was going to happen as long as he's with you, and it felt good to have that reassurance that everything was going to be okay. I took a small breath and rested my head against the wooden house behind us. 

"You okay?" Zisteau asked, scooting a bit closer to me, our hips touching, his hand lie on top of mine. I nodded, letting out a breath.

"Thanks for being here for me.." I whispered softly, and now it was Zisteau's turn to nod back at me.

"Of course." He smiled, almost leaning towards me a little. Oh, how badly did I want to just lean in and connect our lips together. Zisteau leaned in a bit more. My heart raced as our eyes both fluttered closes, before another creak from the door made us jump apart again. Really? We looked over, both of our faces bright red to who was standing there. Beef. Oh, boy. He stared down at the both of us, obviously sober.

"Oh, sorry, did I um.. interrupt something?" Beef asked, and I looked over at Zisteau, hoping he would have a response.

"Um, no, you're fine." Zisteau said quickly, his eyes daring towards me. 

"Just trying to find Etho... Have you seen him?" Beef asked and I smiled and pretended like he hadn't just ruined the best moment of my entire life to the day.

"Uh, he came out here a little bit ago, but he went back inside. Maybe try one of the bedrooms or something? He might have gotten annoyed with the loud music and went in there to get away from it." I suggested, and Beef nodded, raising his fingers to his head and flicking them away from him, a sign of saying "bye guys", which I was grateful for. He walked back inside, and I looked back over at Zisteau, a small blush rising to my face. He scooted closer to me and raised my chin up with his hand so we were staring at each other.

"You blush a lot." He whispered, only making my blush grow deeper. "It's really cute." Zisteau told me, and to think I thought my face couldn't feel hotter than before. This was it. My heart raced and the place where his skin touched mine burned with a passion I couldn't describe if I tried. He leaned in softly, closing his eyes, me doing the same, and I thought to myself, if someone else walks out here, I'm going to scream, and that's when it finally happened. His lips on mine, moving together, in sync softly to the rhythm of each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, him pulling me onto his lap as I let my legs wrap around him gently. We moved together, kissing like it was our first. My mind flooded with feelings and emotions that were pleasant and indescribable. We pulled away and stared at each other.

"Wow.." Zisteau whispered softly, making me smile a bit. "You're a really good kisser." He giggled, leaning in to kiss me again, laying us out on the ground. He got off of me and lay down next to me, me cuddling into his chest as we stared at the stars. I slowly felt myself fall asleep in his arms, dreaming about everything and nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was adorable and cute bc kurt and z give me life :3 also dedicated to ruddiestbubbles bc they are amazing and super nice and great :DD i have 2 more prompts saved up, but if you guys want to suggest any ships and prompts to me, feel free to do so :D love you guys!
> 
> ~Bai!


	3. Jealous (Chad x Sev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa, instead of writing sev, i wrote matt bc thats his real name for anyone who didnt know :D
> 
> ALSO im so sorry for any grammar mistakes in this one, i wrote it in first person, then changed it to third person because i needed it to be xD please excuse any mistakes babes :( im sorry for them xD try and enjoy it anyways!
> 
> YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE SONG JEALOUS WHILE READING THIS BC MATT SINGS IT AND ALSO ITS A HELLA GOOD SONG SO YEAH DO THAT TOO XD

Chad sighed a bit, flipping his red hair out of his face as he looked around the hallway, searching for teachers. He walked into the theater to get his binder. It has to be here somewhere. He walked around backstage, searching everywhere for his binder until he heard a noise come from in front of the curtain, and a small yelp after it. He froze, realizing who it was. Chad smiled softly to himself as he tip-toed to the curtain, pulling it back a little bit to see Matt sitting at the piano, his fingers getting ready to play a song. The piano was positioned in such a way that Chad could see Matt perfectly, but Matt wouldn't be able to see him. He watched intently as Matt began to play the song, singing along to it softly.

"I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin, it's closer than my hands have been, oh, I'm jealous of the rain." Matt sang along to the piano, as his fingers moved across the keys with perfection. "I'm jealous of the wind, that ripples through your clothes, it's closer than your shadow, oh, I'm jealous of the wind." Matt sang out, seemingly becoming more and more confident with his voice. 

"Cause I wished you the best of, all this world could give, and I told you when you left me, there's nothing to forgive, but I always thought you'd come back, tell me, all you found was heartbreak and misery, it's hard for me to say, 'm jealous of the way, you're happy without me." Matt sang, his hands knowing where the notes where long before his eyes read the notes on the paper. Chad watched him in amazement, wishing he could hear his beautiful voice sing for the rest of his life. Chad felt my nose tickle, and he tried to hold my breath, but a small noise escaped him. Chad froze, hearing the piano stop playing and footsteps.

"W-Who's there?" Matt asked nervously, moving the curtain to reveal Chad, his face almost as red as his hair.

"H-Hi?" Chad offered, as Matt stared at him.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked, and Chad sighed.

"Before you started playing..." Chad admitted, and his face turned red. "S-Sorry, I came in to look for my binder, but I heard you playing and singing and you were just really amazing, I couldn't help but listen.. Sorry." Chad said quickly, as Matt looked at him, blushing at the praise.

"T-Thanks.. Don't feel bad about it, it's fine." Matt told him. "You missed the bus, didn't you?" He asked, and Chad pulled out my phone, groaning as he looked at the time. 

"Crap." Chad muttered, looking away from him. 

"Do you want a ride?" Matt asked and Chad looked back at him.

"Really?" He asked, and Matt nodded. "That would be awesome. Thank you." Chad smiled, looking around for his missing binder once again. Chad spotted it, laying under a few scripts that some kids must have had to of left behind. 

"Aha!" Chad giggled a bit as he jogged across the stage to grab it and walked back over to Matt. He smiled softly at Chad as he flicked the switches on the light board, making it become pitch black around them. Chad jumped back a little bit, nervous about the darkness around them, but he wasn't about to tell Matt that.

"You okay?" Matt asked and Chad croaked out a small yes. "Find my hand." Matt commanded, and Chad walked forwards, holding out his arms, until he ran into something, who he was assuming was Matt.

"H-Hi." Chad said softly, his hand finding Matt's, them touching together limply. 

"Hi." Matt whispered. Chad grinned widely at the closeness of them, glad Matt couldn't see his silly smile.

"Hi." Chad said again, not knowing what else to say.

"Chad?" Matt asked softly, holding his hand, making Chad's face go almost as red as his face.

"Y-Yes?" Chad stuttered out in response.

"Can I please kiss you?" Matt whispered quietly. Chad's breath hitched and he grinned even wider, leaning in to connect their lips together gently, moving together in sync. Matt tangled his hands in Chad's hair as he pulled them closer together, melting into the passionate kiss. Matt walked them to a wall, pressing Chad against it softly so as not to hurt him, and they moved together, loving the way the kiss felt on their lips. Matt slowly started to move his hands down Chad's sides, until his hand reached his pants, when a bright light flashed around them and they shot apart. They both looked up, red faced and panting to see a fellow drama student standing at the backstage door, mouth hung slightly open. Etho. They both blushed dark red as they stared at the silver haired boy a few feet away from them.

"Ahh, sorry for intruding, guys." Etho said nonchalantly, as if this sort of thing happens every day. He reached down to pick up a green jacket that was left on the ground near the door. "I'll be on my way now. And, don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Etho grinned, winking as he ducked out of the door soundlessly. Chad looked over at Matt, both of them still out of breath from the passionate make-out session.

"Um..." Chad started, and Matt pulled them together again, connecting their lips once more, resuming the amazing kiss that had been interrupted before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! i hope you guys liked this one, because it was my first time writing Chevadus, even though i think they are the most adorable thing ever :D hope you guys liked it! remember to suggest ships and prompts for me to write about, because i need some :3 
> 
> thanks for reading guys! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	4. Blind Date (Etho x Beef)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Etho gets his heart broken by the guy of his dreams, Pause comes to the rescue to set him up on a blind date, but blind dates almost never go as planned. Etho can't help but think to himself, how will this one be any different?

I ran into the house and flopped onto my bed, tears falling from my eyes. God, why did I do that? I wiped my eyes with my hand, wanting to die. I cried even harder, wanting someone to comfort me. My phone lit up and I perked up, hoping it was from him. I unlocked my phone to be greeted with a text from my friend Pause. I sighed and read it. 

"hey, i'm sorry all of that happened tonight. I really hope you feel better soon. rant to me if you need to <3" It read. I cried even harder. Why the hell did this all happen to me? I questioned and thought, deciding to text him myself.

"hi.. I know you probably hate me, but im really sorry about tonight, I didn't mean to do that to you and I feel really bad. I get it if you don't forgive me.." I wrote out. As desperate as it sounded, I was as desperate as it did. I watched my phone for the next hour, crying into a pillow and waiting for him to text back. I eventually fell asleep, clutching the pillow. I woke up the next morning, quickly checking my phone for a response from him. A few texts were there, but none from him. I sighed and forced myself up out of my bed, into the bathroom to see the horrid state I was in. My eyes were red and puffy, dried tears still on my cheeks, and my hair was a mess. I sighed and washed my face, sorting out my silver hair, not bothering to straighten it. I didn't feel like eating, so I lay down on my bed, wanting to cry again. How could this have happened? My phone lit up and I whipped up, unlocking my phone at lighting speed. It was from Pause. I sighed, but read it anyways.

"hey, love. how you holding up?" He said. I sighed and responded.

"um.. im okay, I guess. could you come round later today?" 

"on my way. ill bring candy and movies too :)" It read and I smiled a bit. I changed my clothes into some sweatpants and a big hoodie. His hoodie. It still smelled like him. A set of thee rhythmic knocks rang through my tiny flat and I opened the door to Pause's smiling face

"Hey, Etho." He smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. 

"Hey, Pause." I said. "Thanks for coming over at such short notice." I whispered softly.

"No problem at all, bro. I brought snacks and movies for us, okay? You can rant to me about it if you need too." He smiled. I nodded shakily and we walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to each other.

"It just hurts so much. God my head hurts, my stomach hurts and I just want to die, Pause." I took a shaky breath, trying not to cry. He scooted over and hugged me tightly. 

"Just let it out, man." He said. I sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him close to me. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything else. I took a breath and sighed.

"I.. He hates me, Pause." I said sadly and quietly. "He'll never talk to me again, because he found someone better than me." I said.

"He doesn't hate you. You just need to give him some time." He said. "Just let it all cool down. None of this is your fault either. It's all his. He's the one who kissed that other guy. Not you. You didn't do anything wrong." He reminded me. I nodded my head a bit.

"I know... but I'm the one who ran out and left him there. I hate myself for it." I said.

"You shouldn't! Etho, Michael is the one who left you alone. He is the one who went and made out with that other jerk! None of this is your fault, and you're beating yourself up over it." Pause said. I shuddered at the sound of his name. 

"B-But I loved him..." I whispered and he looked at me sadly. 

"I know you loved him E, but he isn't worth it." He told me. "You need to get out there and find a new guy! Someone who will treat you so much better than Michael. You need a real guy." He told me, and gasped a little. "And I think I know the perfect guy, if you'll give him a chance?" Pause asked. I sighed a bit. 

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"You don't have to go on another date with him unless you don't want to." He said. "But maybe just one date? Maybe he'll get your mind off of Michael." 

"Okay. Fine." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Good. I'll ring him up later. His name is Dan and he's really nice." He said. I nodded and picked up the box of candy. 

"For now, we can just lounge around." I giggled a bit and ate a few of the candies. He smiled and put in a funny movie for us to watch.

\-----

A few days past and it was time for my blind date with Dan. I didn't know anything about him except that he was tall, had brown hair and a beard, and his name was Beef. I sighed as I straightened my hair. I was excited, but still sad about Michael. I finished the last piece and changed into some nice clothes. We were going out to a nice restaurant near Toronto. I smiled a bit at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Grabbing a coat and my keys, I left the house to take a cab to the restaurant. The place wasn't super fancy, but not shabby either. I walked inside, and saw a guy, about my height sitting alone at the table. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi-" I started, when I saw his face. God he was attractive. He had tan skin and dark brown eyes with a smile like gold. "Um," My voice cracked, making me blush. "Hi. Um, are you Dan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He smiled, shaking my hand. his voice deep, but like silk. I smiled as I sat down across from him. "You look really nice." He told me, a small blush rising to my cheeks. 

"Thanks, you do too." I smiled at him. He nodded. "So... tell me something about yourself." I said, staring into his deep brown eyes. He cleared his throat a bit and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm gay, obviously." He giggled a little bit, making me smile. "This is my first blind date... I don't know, there's not many interesting things about me." Dan shrugged. I tutted.

"Oh, hush, I'm sure that's not true. You look really interesting." I smiled. He grinned and looked at the table for a bit. 

"I draw?" He tried. I nodded.

"What kind of stuff do you draw?" I asked. He shrugged and leaned over into his bag to pull out a sketchbook. 

"I draw sometimes in this." He said. I opened up to the first page to see some amazing pencil sketches and flipped through until I reached the final page, which was a drawing of a guy who looked just like me. Dan blushed a little. 

"Louise sent me a picture of you, so I decided to sketch you." He giggled a little bit. I blushed and gazed down at the drawing of myself.

"This is incredible. It's better looking than the actual me!" I laughed. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible." Dan said, making me blush a dark red.

"T-Thanks." I blushed and he smiled a bit. A waiter walked up to us and looked confused.

"You guys ready to order?" The waiter asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um, yeah, if you are." I told Dan. He nodded and we ordered our food, getting a glare from the waiter the whole time. Before he left, I decided to ask what the matter was. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?" I asked, a bit angry. The waiter rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Just don't support that lifestyle." He said flatly. I stared at him.

"Lifestyle?"

"Yeah, being gay. It's gross and wrong." The waiter said. I took a deep breath.

"It's not wrong. You're wrong for thinking its wrong. Love is love. Now please, go get our food." I said through gritted teeth. Dan reached over and held my hand, making me blush a little.

"I just think its disgusting, and its un-Christian." He told us. Dan stood up, his hand still in mine and grabbed his bag.

"I think we'll be done here." Dan told him. "Goodbye, sir." He told the waiter, as we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. I blushed bright red and we started walking on the sidewalk. "I'm really sorry that happened. I've never seen him there before." Dan told me. "I'm really sorry." He said again. I shook my head.

"It's okay... I think it's really sweet how you told him off for me..." I blushed as sat down next to each other on a bench. He stared into my eyes and smiled. 

"I think its really cute how you stood up for yourself." Dan smiled a bit as we inched closer together. My heart started racing and butterflies rose in my stomach.

"I think you're really cute." I smiled a bit as we slowly moved closer to each other, almost kissing.

"Etho!" I heard a voice call out and we shot apart. A small girl walked up to me and smiled. "Oh, um, sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"N-No, Jazz, it's okay." I smiled, bright red blush on my cheeks.

"Who's this?" She asked me, looking over at Dan. I looked at him and smiled.

"This is Dan. My, uh.." I started, not knowing what we were.

"Date." Dan finished for me, squeezing my hand a little and smiling at me. I nodded.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry E, I'll leave you two alone. Call me later." She smiled at me, giving me the thumbs up and walking away. I blushed a bit and looked back at Dan.

"Now... where were we?" He smirked.

"You're cheesy." I giggled as we moved towards each other.

"Oh, just kiss me already." Dan wrapped his arm around me and pulled us closer together into a kiss. My heart raced and I felt like I was on Cloud 9. My eyes fluttered closed and I melted into the kiss, closing all space between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im not gonna lie i found this on my laptop from like 2 years ago and it was originally a dan and phil fanfic bc i used to be really into them but i changed it to be etho and beef bc i thought it would be cute so plz dont kill me if theres gender mistakes bc pause's character was a girl in the original version xD i hope you guys liked this tho??? i thought it was pretty cute, and you guys deverve and update so here you go :3 hope you all enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	5. Hammock (Etho x Beef)

Beef rocked himself in the hammock in his and Etho's backyard, his legs spread out and staring up at the sky. He heard the door open a few feet away from him and looked over to see his husband walk out with their two kids, Damien's hand held in Etho's left, Scarlet's hand in Etho's right. Beef grinned as Etho layed down on the hammock next to Beef, cuddling into his chest, both of his kids climbing on right after. He smiled as Scarlet grinned at him.

"Hey, cutie." Beef smiled, looking up at his beautiful daughter.

"Hi." He heard Etho giggle from beside him.

"Shutty." Beef rolled his eyes, making Damien giggle. "Shutty!" Beef said again, holding in laugher as his son giggled louder and cuter. He broke out in laughter, loving the sound of his sons laughter ringing through the air. Etho yawned from next to him, creating a chain reaction between the kids, everyone but him yawning. Etho cuddled farther into Beef, Scarlet and Damien nudging their way in between them, cuddling into their dad's. Beef moved his leg to lightly touch the ground, pushing them away from his foot, the hammock rocking slowly, rocking the two kids asleep. Beef looked down at Etho and Etho grinned back sleepily.

"Beef?" Etho asked half-lidded.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I love you." Etho whispered as Beef wrapped his arm around Etho, feeling Etho push his way closer to him, his head resting in the crook of his neck, Beef's beard tickling the top of Etho's head. A few minutes later, Beef heard the soft snores of Etho beside him, and he looked around.

Their house to their left, a small play set to their right, his family in his arms.

Beef felt himself sigh happily and close his eyes, a tear of happiness fall from his eye. He looked down at his kids, and at his husband, kissing Etho's head softly.

He looked back up at the sky and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." He whispered to nobody in particular, as nobody could hear him, but he said it anyways, because, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything wrong with anything with his family in his arms. Everything was perfect, and he knew that it couldn't get better than this. He foot continued to rock everyone back and forth, until he felt himself slowly fall asleep, dreaming about how beautiful family, and all they would do tomorrow, if not every single day after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow. this one was like overly cute. so cute. i honestly wanna cry bc how adorable this is. SO CUTE. GOD I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH I CANT GET ENOUGH OF IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FLUFFY GOODNESS.
> 
> (also scarlet and damien are my OC's so if anyone was wondering what they look like and all of that OC info on them just tell me in a comment and ill show you it bc i think theyre actually pretty cool OC's :DDD) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading guys! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	6. Breakup (Etho x Beef)

I sighed, walking down the hallway, trying to keep the tears from falling. I told myself, don't look back at him, don't look back at him. But I did. Nebris stood there, laughing with a few of his friends, his face as happy as it was when we first kissed. It felt like daggers in my heart, seeing him laughing, messing around, already moved on from me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my hardest not to burst into tears. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and my hair was a mess, dark bags underneath my eyes. I let a tear slowly roll down my cheek. I heard someone open up the door of the bathroom, and I quickly wiped the tear away, looking to see who it was. I knew who he was, though I didn't know him all too well- we had talked a few times before- but, he knew me enough to realize that something was very wrong.

"Etho, you okay?" Beef said, walking up to me, resting his hand on my arm. I felt more tears fall from my eyes, being pulled into a hug by Beef. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like vanilla. I tried to control my breathing, to no avail, sobbing into his chest, and him rubbing my back softly. I knew that I was probably bring a burden to him, but I couldn't help but cry into him. "It's gonna be okay." Beef whispered to me, still rubbing my back. I shook my head and sniffed, pulling away, face red and eyes puffy.

"H-He never loved me." I croaked, trying to hold back more tears. "He's already moved on from me... It's been 3 days... How could he just move on like that?" I asked, voice barely coming above a whisper as I sniffed again. I was a mess. Beef pulled me into another tight hug, his head rested on top of mine. I took a breath in, wishing I was dead. Everything just hurt. My head, my heart, everything. 

"You are so much better than he will ever be, Etho." Beef said, gripping my shoulders and staring his dark chocolate eyes into my own. "You are smart, funny, clever, and everything you could want in a guy and then some. You might not believe that, but know that it's true. He's a jerk, and you deserve so much better than him." Beef told me, looking at me. I nodded slightly and let out a breath. 

"I-It just hurts..." I whispered, holding back tears. "H-He's already moved on from me..." I told him. "Out there, laughing with his friends like I never meant anything to him... 3 months of my life, I poured into him, I gave Nebs all of my love and what do I get back? Him telling me that it just wasn't working out? I-I just.." I said, my emotions flying from depressed, to angry, to just sad in a matter of seconds. "It hurts." I said, voice barely audible. Beef nodded and brought me into another hug, my wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. We stood there for a few seconds, just being there with each other.

"I know it hurts." Beef said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Boy, do I know. But you know.. It's gonna hurt, because you cared about him, a lot, I can tell. And it's going to be hard. But you're strong, and brave, and you will make it through this, okay? You will. I can promise you that." Beef said, voice slightly muffled by my hair.

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly and breathing in the scent of him once again. It felt nice to be wrapped in a hug by him, it was comforting. 

"Anytime. You need a ride home?" Beef asked, as the bell signaling that school had ended had happened over 20 minutes ago. I nodded shyly and broke apart from the hug, trying my best to smile at him.

"If you don't mind?" I asked and Beef shrugged, waving his arm.

"Of course I don't mind." He smiled brightly at me, his smile making me do the same. 

"Thanks." I smiled at him and his eyes lit up.

"You're very welcome." Beef giggled as we walked out of the bathroom together. We walked down to his car, side by side. We both climbed inside, me feeling even shorter than I already was in the massive truck, though Beef sat in the drivers seat, looking perfectly at home in the giant seat. He looked over at me, smiling as we both buckled our seat belts.

"It's on 8th street and Marvin in Brownsville." I informed him, and he nodded, starting up the car. We pulled out of the school parking lot, Beef's eyes on the road, and my eyes on him. For some reason in which I couldn't bring myself to think of, I couldn't stop staring at him. Beef glanced over at me, and I quickly looked away, blushing dark red, but not knowing why. I looked out the window, watching as the trees flew past us. I looked back over at Beef and he smiled over at me.

"So," Beef said, breaking the silence. "We don't really know each other that well.." He noted, glancing over at me slightly. "Tell me about yourself." Beef said, smiling at the road as we drove down the long straight street. I shrugged and breathed out, shaking my head a bit.

"I really don't know." I said honestly. "There's nothing particularly interesting about me. I mean, I'm gay? That's about it.." I said, giggling slightly, making Beef grin.

"Come on, being gay can't be the most interesting detail about you!" Beef laughed, making me smile, but shrug again.

"I like video games. Pretty much all I do with my free time. Oh, and I also play piano and ukulele." I said, a light blush of embarrassment rising to my face. I didn't tell many people that I played the ukulele. The only people that knew were Beef and... I took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"You okay?" Beef asked and I nodded softly.

"You know.." I said quietly. "The worst thing about breaking up with someone you loved was that everything reminds you of them.." I told him, and he narrowly stared at the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I decided not to say anything about it as he pulled into my driveway, smiling over at me. "Thanks for driving me home." I said, smiling at him softly.

"No problem at all, it was fun spending some time with you. We should hang out more.." Beef said, reaching for his phone. "H-Here.. You should give me your number or something. W-We can text or something tonight if you need it, b-but it's okay if not." Beef said, tripping over his words, his cool and smooth demeanor slowly falling away as I smiled shyly. I took the phone out of his hands and tapped on the contacts, adding myself in as "Etho *heart emoji*" I handed it back to him, and grinned softly, walking up to my door, looking behind me briefly to see Beef blushing down at his phone. He grinned and got back into his car, pulling out of the parking spot and driving away until I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't know why I had put my name with hearts in his phone, I really didn't. But I did. I walked up to my room, sitting on my bed and looking over at my ukulele. I grabbed it and strummed a few cords, coming up with new cords and lyrics as I played.

"Are we friends or are we more? Not feeling so sad anymore. Now that you're here, I can't help but smile. I just hope you stay for a while.." I sang out softly, smiling to myself as I did. I grabbed my notebook from the side table and wrote down the lyrics. I grinned down at the paper, thinking about Beef. I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket and I quickly picked it up, looking at the message I was sent. I grinned as I saw the message.

B : this is not beef messaging you, this is somebody else  
E : well crap. i was really hoping he would message me..  
B : just kidding!  
E : duh xD  
B : shutty!  
E : shutty?  
B : shutty.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his messages. I smiled brightly as I thought of an idea.

E : so, not beef, would you care to get in a skype call with me for a while? im bored :(  
B : sure :D  
E : ethoslab is my name on skype, call me ;)  
B : you dork. ill call you in a second.

A few minutes later I heard a ringing coming from my phone, and I looked down at the screen.

"VintageBeef is calling you." It read. I grinned and walked over to my computer, answering it there and being greeted by Beef's face.

"Hi!" Beef said cheerily, making me smile.

"Hello there." I smiled, seeing him smile more.

"What's up?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Nothing really. What about you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Talking to you." Beef said, and I rolled my eyes, smiling softly.

"No, really? I would never have guessed." I smiled, laughing. 

"How are you doing?" Beef asked me after our laughter died down. I took a small breath in and shrugged. 

"Better than earlier, I guess." I said and he nodded. 

"That's good." Beef smiled softly, and I nodded. I wanted to tell him that I felt better when I was talking to him, but something in me made me stop myself. "Do you wanna play a game?" Beef asked me, smiling. I looked at him, laughing a bit.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Never have I ever?" Beef asked and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Sure, why not." I giggled and Beef smiled excitedly.

"Yay!" Beef laughed, making me smile. I felt my cheeks getting sore from smiling so much, but I could have cared less. "Never have I ever.. eaten sushi." Beef decided, and I gasped jokingly.

"You've never had sushi?!" I said in fake-disbeliefe and Beef shook his head. "Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked and Beef shook his head again. "We're going to go get sushi." I informed him, making him laugh.

"Oh, are we now?" Beef giggled, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, we are. I'm paying, and you're going to love it, because sushi is amazing and it's a travesty you've never had it." I laughed, making Beef giggle a bit.

"Well, okay then." Beef smiled. "7 tomorrow?" He asked, and I nodded, already looking forward to it.

"Sounds like a d- plan." I quickly corrected myself, feeling a light blush rise to my face. Whether Beef heard and decided to ignore it, or didn't hear it at all, he remained quiet.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled at me. I wished he was there with me. I wanted him to hug me again. I hoped tomorrow he would. Why did I care if he hugged me or not anyways? That shouldn't matter at all. Maybe he doesn't want to hug me.. I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to earlier that day with his arms wrapped around me protectively. Thought swarmed my head until I heard Beef's voice, and I shook my head, looking up at him, and realizing that I was drawing small figure-8's in the air, something I never even did in front of Nebris. I blushed dark red and looked back at Beef.

"S-Sorry. Lost in my thoughts." I told him, making him stare at me.

"What were you doing with your hand?" Beef asked curiously. I blushed and looked away from the screen.

"Um.. It's something I always used to do as a kid I guess. I draw figure-8's with my hand without even realizing it. I've never done it in public before, sorry if you find it weird or something." I said, nervously, but not knowing why. Beef shook his head and broke out into a grin.

"I was just curious, because I do that too." Beef grinned widely, as I stared at him, eyes wide.

"Really?" I asked, smiling at him, and he nodded. "That's so cool. Great minds think alike, huh?" I giggled and Beef nodded in agreement, smiling at me.

"Hey Etho.." Beef started, looking at me intentley.

"Yeah?" I asked, and Beef smiled.

"Wanna do something?" Beef asked, and I gave him a look of confusion. "Disregard that innuendo." He told me, making me giggle. "Do you wanna go to Starbucks with me?" He asked, and I laughed a bit.

"Like.. Right now?" I asked, and he nodded. "Sure, why not!" I laughed, and he smiled. 

"I'll be at your house in 10 minutes. Be ready." Beef giggled, ending the call. I stared at my screen which had gone to the screen that showed all my Skype messages. I shut the computer down and grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys, shoving them in my pocket. I caught my eyes in the mirror and suddenly cared about how I looked. I moved back towards the mirror, using my hand to tussle my hair and fix my shirt. I let out a breath, stealthily climbing out my window expertly and waited behind a tree to see Beef's truck pull up noiselessly. I climbed into the passengers seat and grinned over at Beef.

"Hey." Beef smiled, looking at me as I buckled my seat belt. I smiled over at him.

"Hi." I grinned. He pulled out of my driveway, making his way down the road towards the Starbucks near me. "We should go somewhere else instead." I said, and Beef glanced at me quickly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Like where?" Beef asked.

"Take a left here." I told him, and he followed my directions into a small forest area.

"You aren't just leading me here to murder me, right?" Beef asked, giggling, making me roll my eyes and take his hand in mine. I blushed lightly at the feeling of his hands in mine, though he couldn't see it in the darkness. I pulled him into the forest, my feet leading me to a place I'd been many times before. I found the small bush and pushed it out of the way, pulling Beef into the small room behind it. I grabbed the flashlight from the corrner of the room and turned it on to see Beef sitting a few feet in front of me.

"Hi." I said quietly as Beef looked around.

"Hi." He giggled. "You can turn off the light if you want." Beef told me, and I nodded, switching the light off.

"Where are you?" I asked, reaching my hands out until my hand rested on his knee. "Oh, hi." I laughed, and Beef rested his hand on my knee. I scooted a bit closer to him and I could see the outline of him in front of me.

"Hi." Beef whispered.

"Hi." I said, and felt myself lean in towards him a little bit. I moved my hand up and tangled my fingers in his hair. Beef slowly moved in and I closed the gap between us, pressing my lips against his softly. I pulled us closer together, climbing onto his lap to kiss him deeper. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling us impossibly close together. We broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed against each other.

"B-Beef." I whispered softly, screwing my eyes shut.

"Y-Yeah?" He responded, his breath shaky from the lack of air.

"Please kiss me again." I breathed out, feeling him press his lips against mine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, so i posted this yesterday, but i didn't realize until just right now that the whole thing got cut off, which made me really upset. I fixed the thing that made it cut off so everything should be good now. you guys must have been very confused, and i am very sorry for that xD
> 
> everything is good now, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, even after the second time reading a part of it xD i hope you enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	7. Saving Myself From Heartbreak (Guude x Bdubs)

Bdubs walked through spawn aimlessly, attempting to find Guude building around city hall or something like that, but with no luck. His eyes fell upon Genny and he ran up to him, calling his name.

"Genny!" Bdubs called out, finally catching up to him.

"Oh, yo! What's up?" Genny asked in his loud voice, smiling at Bdubs.

"Uh, nothing much. Just looking around for Guude. Have you seen him?" Bdubs asked, a pink blush rising to his cheeks. A huge grin split across Genny's face as he nudged Bdubs with his elbow.

"Ah! You gonna go for it?" Genny asked, and Bdubs shrugged.

"I don't know. I might. I need to talk to him to confirm some things about the nether hub." Bdubs said, making Genny laugh.

"I saw him at his base just a few minutes ago. Passed through there to say hi. He's probably still there. Good lucky, buddy!" Genny laughed, making Bdubs blush again.

"Shut it!" Bdubs said jokingly, making both of them laugh.

"Well, in any case, tell me what happens. I'll probably be nether hunting, so just shoot me a message when you get back." Genny said, smiling at Bdubs, who nodded in response, walking towards the spawn nether portal. He walked through, finding Guude's portal with ease. He took a deep breath and walked through the portal. Bdubs stepped through on the other side to be greeted with the inside of his portal room.

"Hey, Guude? You home?" Bdubs called out, getting no response. He walked out of the room and into his storage room, finding Guude standing there. "Hey." Bdubs said coolly, leaning against the wall. He watched in amusement as Guude shot up, looking at Bdubs with nervousness.

"Holy hell, guy!" Guude yelled, breathing out a sigh of relief as he noticed who the person who had scared him was. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Bdubs smiled at him goofilly.

"I-It's fine." Guude stuttered out, looking at Bdubs curiously. "Did you come to do anything else but scare the hell outta me?" Gudde finished organizing a chest and closed it, looking up at Bdubs.

"Uh, I just wanted to confirm the nether hub plans." Bdubs said, nervously, wishing he could say what he really wanted to say.

"Ah." Guude said, walking past Bdubs into the main room of his house, Bdubs following close behind. Guude sat down on his bed and Bdubs sat next to him, pulling out the blueprints that him, Genny, and Etho had drawn of their plans with the hub. 

"Well, we're gonna have 4 big portals right here and they're gonna lead into our four sectors, red, green, yellow, and blue. There's gonna be 8 or so spots for everyone to put a portal, and they can build their tunnels there." Bdubs explained to Guude, pointing at the different aspects of the huge building they planned to construct.

"Is this all gonna be quartz here?" Guude asked, pointing to the walls of the building, and Bdubs nodded, making Guude look at him in amazement. "I like it." Guude smiled at Bdubs, and all he wished he could do is lean in and press his lips against his, but he tried his hardest to push those thoughts out of his mind. "You okay? You seem upset or something." Guude noted, and Bdubs nodded, deciding that he would just keep his feelings to himself, telling himself that they wouldn't be reciprocated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bdubs lied through his teeth, hoping Guude wouldn't notice.

"Don't lie to me, B. I know something's up. Talk to me." Guude pressed on. Bdubs felt his heart ache, wishing more than anything to scream at the man in front of him, that the problem was him being too hopelessly and insanely in love with him, but again, he held himself back.

"I'm fine. Really." Bdubs reassured Guude, who wasn't buying any of it.

"Please tell me? Maybe I can help." Guude said, and Bdubs laughed internally, but his face stayed the same on the outside.

"I-I'm okay. Just a lot on my mind." Bdubs said, trying to make the constant battle happening in his head less intense than it really was.

"You sure? I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to." Guude reminded him, and Bdubs nodded, standing up from the bed for a second. "Leaving so soon?" Guude asked, looking up at Bdubs with a look of sadness on his face.

"I-I mean, if you don't want me to, I can stay.." Bdubs said, and Guude nodded shyly. 

"If you need to get somewhere, it's fine, but we haven't hung out in a while. I missed you, guy!" Guude laughed, making Bdubs smile.

"I don't have anywhere important to be. Gotta meet up with Etho and Genny in a little while, but I can stay here until then. Etho had something to do with Beef and Pause today so he won't be ready for a while." Bdubs informed Guude, who patted the spot on his bed next to him. Bdubs sat down next to him, and turned himself to look at Guude.

"So, how've you been, guy?" Guude said, smiling. Bdubs shrugged, looking around him at Guude's house.

"Okay, I guess. What about you?: Bdubs asked and Guude smiled.

"I've been great. Alone, but good." Guude laughed a bit, sounding like music to Bdubs' ears. 'Cute laugh.' Bdubs thought to himself. "What?" Guude asked, blushing a bit, but Bdubs blushing an even darker red as he realized he had said the thought out loud.

"Oh, n-nothing. S-Sorry." Bdubs stuttered out, hoping Guude didn't hear him right. 

"Okay." Guude said, blush still apparent on both of their faces. 

'Etho has joined the game' The chat read and Bdubs silently thanked his friend for getting him out of the awkward situation.

"A-Are you gonna leave?" Guude asked softly, and Bdubs looked at him, seeing the saddened look on his face.

"Yeah.. I'll be back after we're done though. I promise." Bdubs reassured him. Guude stood up and Bdubs quickly wrapped Guude into a tight hug. Guude wrapped his arms around Bdubs' waist, Bdubs arms around Guude's neck. They stood there, holding each other for a few minutes until the chat read:

'Etho: Bdubs you coming? Genny and I are here already.'

"I-I guess I have to go now." Bdubs said in the hug still, never wanting to pull away.

"2 more minutes." Guude said into Bdubs shoulder, holding onto him tighter. Bdubs happily complied, slowly rocking them back and forth. He loved the feeling of holding Guude in his arms. They held onto each other until someone said something in chat again.

'GenerikB: earth to bdubs? you afk or something man?' 

Guude sighed into Bdubs shoulder and pulled away from the hug, staring at Bdubs sadly.

"I'll be back before you know it." Bdubs smiled, not knowing why Guude wanted to hug him so badly, but he was not complaining in the slightest. Guude and him walked towards his nether portal, Guude waving to Bdubs as he walked into the other dimension. Bdubs leaned back onto the nether rack wall behind him, the biggest grin on his face.

'Bdoubleo100: on my way'

Bdubs ran towards the spawn portal, and into spawn, meeting up with Genny and Etho at EthoCorp.

"GUYS!" Bdubs yelled, walking inside the building, Etho and Genny standing, talking with each other.

"Where have you been?" Etho asked, a small smile apparent underneath his mask as he saw the grin on Bdub's face.

"I was with Guude." Bdubs grinned, and Genny smiled widely.

"Ah! Did you make your move?" Genny asked, and I shrugged.

"Not really, but when I went to leave, we hugged and we didn't let go for like 5 minutes." Bdubs told them, Genny smiling at him. Genny leaned over to Etho and whispered to him.

"Is hugging gay slang for butt sex?" Genny asked Etho, making Etho laugh loudly.

"Wait, what did you say?" Bdubs asked, looking at Genny curiously.

"Oh, nothin." Genny giggled, as Etho was still trying to calm himself down.

"My sources tell me it is." Etho said, making Genny laugh even louder.

"What did you say!?" Bdubs yelled, making Etho and Genny laugh even louder.

"Oh, nothing." Etho grinned, making Bdubs roll his eyes.

"Well, if you guys don't need me for anything important, I'll be going now." Bdubs said, walking towards the door.

"Awhh, don't be like that, B!" Etho giggled, pulling Bdubs into a hug from behind. "We actaully did need you for something though." Etho said, letting him go and pulling his mask down, breathing out a bit. "Did you confirm the hub plans with him?" Etho asked, and Bdubs nodded.

"He likes it, it's a go." Bdubs informed him and Genny nodded.

"Well, that was pretty much it. And we also wanted to know when you're going to make your move with Guude!" Genny said, making Bdubs blush.

"It's obvious that you like him, and it's obvious that he likes you. Why don't you just go for it already? You guys are like, destined to be with each other." Etho said, rolling his eyes, his voice sounding fuller now that it wasn't muffled by his mask.

"I don't know.. Like you always say, I guess. Don't get your hopes up over something that's just going to let you down in the end. I just don't want to ruin the friendship we already have.." Bdubs said, sadly and Etho rolled his eyes.

"That saying only applies to certain situations, and this is not one. You need to go for this, B. Honestly, you're holding back on a relationship that everyone on the whole server knows is bound to happen sooner or later. I get that you're trying to save yourself from heartbreak, but you gotta take a risk here, man. You're holding yourself back from the happiness that you deserve to have." Etho spoke, his words soft and meaningful.

"Maybe you're right.." Bdubs said softly, and Genny laughed.

"Of course he is! He's Etho! Never wrong, this guy. Now go get your guy, B. I'm sure everything will be fine. But spare us the details of your steamy sex life." Genny said, making everyone laugh, and Bdubs blush. 

"Thanks guys." Bdubs whispered, bringing the two into a hug as he ran off towards the portal.

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna do it?" Genny asked. Etho chuckled a bit, but looked over at Genny as they watched Bdubs giddily sprint towards the portal.

"5 diamonds." Etho offered and Genny scoffed.

"You're on, Mr.Slab." Genny laughed as Bdubs ran into the portal.

Bdubs ran into Guude's portal and into his house, walking inside cautiously.

"Guude?" Bdubs called out, quickly being pulled into a hug from the shorted man that ran from inside a room to his right. Bdubs wrapped his arms around Guude, smiling as he pressed his face into Guude's hair, smelling the light scents of his shampoo.

"Hi." Guude whispered softly.

"Hey." Bdubs said back, smiling widely, though Guude couldn't see it. 

"Bdubs?" Guude asked, breaking the hug and looking into Bdubs' chocolate brown eyes. 

"Ye-" He started to say, but was cut off by Guude's lips being pressed against his softly. Bdubs quickly kissed back, tangling his fingers in Guude's dirty blonde hair, and Guude wrapping his arms around Bdubs' waist, pulling them closer together. They moved in sync together, both of them grinning widely at each other as they broke apart. 

"God, I've been waiting so long to do that." Guude whispered, smile never leaving his face. Bdubs smiled back, pressing their faces back together for another sweet, long-awaited kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh my first guude x bdubs fic!!! i love this ship and i think its hella cute :3 i hope you guys liked it too. loved the way it turned out :D anyways, im in spanish right now, so i have to get a move on. hope you enjoyed, babes! thank for reading!
> 
> ~Bai!


	8. Pre-Pax Skype Chats (Chad x Sev)

Chad and Sev have a little Skype chat before they go to Pax West...

(C is for Chad, S is for Sev)

C: heyy  
S: hi  
C: whats up?  
S: nothing, you?  
C: thinking about you  
S: haha, very funny.  
C: no really *smile emoji*  
S: sure you are  
C: i am  
S: you getting ready for pax?  
C: already packed up  
S: as always, you're always moving around  
C: you can't say much different, though  
S: i guess you're right. haven't seen you irl in a while  
C: yeah, i miss you  
S: i miss you too  
C: do you really or are you just saying that?  
S: i do miss you, idiot  
C: no need to be salty, babe *kiss emoji*  
S: shut up  
C: i love youuu  
S: shush  
C: im gonna kiss you so hard when we get there  
S: you better  
C: and other things *wink emoji*  
S: shut up!  
C: never *kiss emoji*  
S: you're lucky i love you.  
C: i sure am, aren't i?  
S: do you think we should tell everyone?  
C: i don't know. whenever you're ready.  
S: i think we should tell some people, at least pause maybe.  
C: yeah, maybe pause. guude too maybe, but it's up to you, baby  
S: you're gonna regret saying that if someone sees this  
C: i love you *kiss emoji*  
S: i love you too  
C: i know, i just love to see you say it  
S: you better kiss me the moment we get a chance to  
C: you better be ready  
S: you're so kinky  
C: you know it babe  
S: you're the worst  
C: but you love me  
S: you're lucky i do  
C: i am  
S: i gotta go, babe. ill see you tomorrow  
C: i love you babyyy  
S: i love you more  
C: i love you more  
S: we are not that couple. bye chad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short cute little chevadus thingy. adorable skype chats. im writing a new fic that will probably be up tomorrow, if not, then on sunday. :D love you babes! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Bai!


	9. New Years Kiss (Kurt x Zisteau)

Zisteau knocked on the door, knowing it wouldn't be heard over the loud music from inside the house. He slowly pulled open the door, letting himself in, but nobody noticing anyways. Zisteau looked around at all of his friends, most of them already as drunk as possible, yelling and dancing to the music. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of the bitter clear liquid that he hated, but drank anyways, feeling the burn it gave his throat.

"Z!" Zisteau turned around, smiling at the brown haired man.

"Hey, Kurt." Zisteau smiled at Kurt, who already looked pretty drunk.

"How've you been, Z? Haven't seen you in a * hic * while!" Kurt giggled out, making Zisteau smile.

"Yeah, it has been a little while. I've been pretty good. How about you?" Zisteau asked, and Kurt shrugged.

"Lonley." Kurt said simply, making Zisteau feel sad. "But other than that, pretty good." Kurt finished, Zisteau nodded.

"That's good." Zisteau said, taking a long drink of the vodka, wincing at the burn.

"Yeah." Kurt said. "You excited for the drop?" Kurt asked, and Zisteau nodded.

"Yeah, I am. This year has gone by so quickly, it feels like it was just yesterday we were at last year's party." Zisteau said, feeling a little bit awkward talking to Kurt who was having a bit of trouble standing. Kurt nodded, and suddenly a loud yell was heard around the house.

"30 seconds until the ball drop!" Pause called out from the living room, where everyone flooded, counting loudly down from 30.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4-" Everyone shouted, most people stopping to kiss their lovers, and Zisteau felt a small nudge on his arm. He turned around as everyone shouted one, and he felt someone press their lips against his. His eyes widened, trying to see who it was kissing him, until they pulled away, leaving Zisteau to stare down at the man who had kissed him. Kurt. Zisteau's face turned bright red, and so did Kurt's as they stared at each other. "K-Kurt." Zisteau whispered, and Kurt quickly turned away, running up the stairs. Zisteau trailed behind him, as Kurt walked into a bedroom, Zisteau following close after.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt said softly as he realized Zisteau had followed him. Zisteau walked up to Kurt, red-blue meeting blue. Zisteau slowly lifted his hand to caress Kurt's cheek, leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. They pulled away a few seconds later, staring at each other. "I like you, Z. A lot. Um.. Do you maybe want to, uh.." Kurt said nervously, and Zisteau nodded his head, a smile on his face.

"Would you do the pleasure of being my boyfriend, Kurt?" Zisteau asked, and Kurt nodded shyly, kissing Zisteau again. They both lay down on the bed, cuddling each other.

"Happy New Year's, Z. Goodnight." Kurt yawned, pressing his cheek into Zisteau's chest, who smiled widely.

"Happy New Year's, Kurt." Zisteau whispered, feeling himself dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahgg crap i know this is really short and very bad but im literally about to take the last final of today and i needed something out today so i wrote this super quick. im so sorry guys :/ real chapter of NEGAP will be out tomorrow. so sorry :/ hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes.
> 
> ~Bai!


	10. Thank You For Saving Me (Beef x Etho)

Beef took a deep breath as he looked around himself. He stood atop the 10-story building, the town bustling beneath him. He leaned a bit over the edge, looking at all the people, who looked like ants from above. He watched the cars pass by in the darkness of the night, but the city never slept. It was one of the only things Beef had ever loved. The way that no matter what time it was, in the city, there were people out walking and cars whizzing by. He suddenly heard a noise come from behind him, the opening of a door. Beef quickly turned around to be greeted by a strange silver-haired man that he had never seen before. The man seemed startled to see Beef standing on the top of the building as they made awkward eye contact for a few seconds before the man turned his head away.

"H-Hi." The man said, in a low voice like silk.

"Hi." Beef said quietly, turning to look back at the city. The man walked up next to Beef and rested his arms on the railing, looking down at the city as well.

"What are you up here for?" The man asked, looking over at Beef. Beef turned his head and looked at the man closely. He had one grey eye and one deep red eye. Beef let out a sigh, turning away from the man.

"Looking at the city." Beef lied, not wanting to tell the man he had just met the real reason he was on the roof.

"It's beautiful." The man said, almost in awe of the sight.

"Yeah, it sure is." Beef said, feeling a small rush of something, he didn't know what it was, but it made him shiver a little bit.

"You cold?" The man asked, and Beef shrugged. "Here. Have my jacket." The man said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Beef's shoulders with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you...?" Beef said, trailing off.

"Etho." Etho said, holding his hand out for Beef to shake.

"Dan. But all of my friends call me Beef." Beef said, shaking Etho's hand, and Beef couldn't help but notice how soft it was, and how nice it felt to touch Etho's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Beef." Etho smiled, and Beef nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too, Etho." Beef responded, both of them looking back down at the city. They stood there, enjoying the company of each other for a few minutes until Beef spoke again. "You know," Beef said in a quiet voice, still looking at the cars and people. "I-I didn't come up here to look at the city." Beef finished. He didn't know why he was telling this guy he had just met any of what he was about to, but something about the silver haired boy made Beef trust him more than he had trusted anyone before.

"What did you come up here for?" Etho asked, looking over at Beef, who's bright blue eyes were still glancing down at the streets.

"To jump." Beef said simply, and Etho looked away.

"What a coincidence." Etho said quietly. Beef looked over at him.

"You were too?" Beef asked, and Etho nodded.

"I get abused by my cheating boyfriend who couldn't care less about me, but threatens to kill me any time I go to leave him. Just seems like the best option." Etho said, almost as if it were a normal conversation.

"O-Oh..." Beef said, looking at the streets again. "I'm sorry." He said, and Etho shrugged.

"I guess I deserve it." Etho said, and Beef shook his head.

"Nobody deserves that." Beef said, making Etho shrug.

"What about you?" Etho asked, and Beef shrugged.

"Just life." Beef said simply.

"Yeah... I get it." Etho said, nodding.

"Do you think you're actually going to do it?" Beef asked, and Etho shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't want to stay with Nebris, I know that for sure." Etho said. "I really don't know, Beef." Etho said, his voice a whisper.

"I don't know either." Beef said, not being able to take his eyes off of Etho. He didn't know what it was, be it his strikingly silver hair, or entrancing red eye, but something made him lean in and press his lips against Etho's. Etho stood in shock for a second, but slowly fell into the kiss, pressing back softly. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Beef?" Etho asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't think either of us should do this." Etho said, and Beef smiled- actually smiled- something he hadn't done in years.

"I don't think we should either." Beef said quietly, and Etho smiled back, pressing his lips against Beef's again.

"Thank you." Etho said softly, and Beef stared at him with confusion. "For saving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee some nice beeftho action up in here! its been a while since ive written just beeftho in a fic and i missed it a bunch xD hope you guys enjoyed it! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	11. Bookstore Romance (Beef x Etho)

I sat on the uncomfortable chair in front of the cash register in the tiny bookstore I worked in, sighing as I stared around me for what felt like the hundredth time that day. I heard the small jingle of the bell and a man walked into the store. I looked over at him and studied this face. He had bright blue eyes and a fuzzy beard. I couldn't help but stare at him. Why, though, I couldn't put my finger on it. He walked around the bookshelves, his blue eyes filled with wonder. I smiled to myself. He was adorable. He started walking towards me, so I quickly looked away from him, down to a drawing I had been doing before he walked in.

"Um, hi." The man said, his voice low, and slightly gruff, but very suiting for him.

"Hi." I smiled up at him nervously, hoping he didn't catch me staring earlier.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me find a book." The man stuttered out, blushing a bit, which I found adorable. I hopped off the stool and walked around the counter so we were standing near each other. I noticed that he was a few inches taller than me, and probably a few years older than me too.

"What book are you looking for?" I asked, sending him a bright smile.

"A Midsummer Nights Dream." The man said.

"Ah, Shakespeare. An amazing play. Follow me." I said, excited to have a chance to talk to him about something I was knowledgeable about. I led him over to the small section of Shakespeare's most famous plays and quickly found the book he was looking for. I handed it to him with a bright smile and he smiled back.

"Sweet!" He grinned. "I've been looking for it everywhere. My dog just ripped up my copy of it the other day. I'm a college professor and we're reading this right now." The man said. A teacher. Nice.

"A college professor? Fancy." I laughed a bit and he laughed too, his laugh ringing through the tiny store.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You read Shakespeare?" He asked me, and I nodded quickly.

"I've read everything by him." I said, nervous I would sound a bit nerdy.

"Oh really?" The man challenged. "What day and year was Shakespeare's first play performed?" He asked.

"March 3rd, 1592." I responded wittily, making him stare at me in awe.

"You know your stuff...?" He trailed off.

"Etho. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out for him to shake. He took it in his own, our hands fitting almost perfectly together.

"Dan. But all of my friends call me Beef." Beef smiled.

"That's an odd nickname." I giggled, and he shrugged.

"Etho is an odd name, too." He retorted, a smile on his face, as I shrugged in defeat.

"You've got me there, Beef." I grinned. Beef laughed and smiled at me, his bright blue eyes like the sky, or the ocean. Although it's cliche, there's no possible way to describe his eyes better.

"I really like you, Etho..." Beef said softly. "Would you maybe want to go out for coffee sometime?" He asked, and I felt my heart race and my face heat up. Did he just ask me on a date? I smiled and nodded weakly.

"I-I would love to." I said, my voice breaking a bit, making Beef smile and lean in a bit closer to me. I bit my lip and smiled nervously. Beef slowly leaned in a bit, and I closed the gap between us, pressing my lips against his softly. I felt him move a bit closer to me, gently wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my hands land on his shoulders, as we kissed slowly. He pulled away and stared down at me, a grin on his face. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as we stared at each other.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Etho here needs to get back to work." I heard from behind me and jumped at the sudden noise, a dark blush on my face as I turned to face my boss, who was also my best friend. Beef slowly slipped a piece of paper into my hand as he walked out of the store, leaving the book behind. I smiled to myself, knowing he would be back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg guys you have no idea how much i loved writing this, it was amazing and i cried several times. ahhh hormones. also cute and adorable bookstore fics are like the best. i loved the way this one turned out bc i live for the bookstore cliche fics xD i hope you all enjoyed! love you babes!!
> 
> ~Bai!


	12. Explore (Beef x Etho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~PLEASE READ~~~~~  
> this one shot has a MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING ON IT
> 
> there are very graphic and detailed descriptions of self-harm, please, if you are sensitive to this topic at ALL i encourage you to not read this. it gets really bad with how descriptive it is, please, you have been warned.
> 
> BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH MY ACCOUNT IN THE NEAR FUTURE, PLEASE AT LEAST READ THE END NOTE, ITS IMPORTANTTT!!!

Etho stared at his ragged in the mirror, his eyes red and puffy. He looked to the edge of the sink and picked up the small silver blade that sat there. The crisp metal held in his hands wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. When he held the blade, it was like he was at home. He looked at himself in the mirror again and thoughts of what his father had told him. “You’re worthless! A waste of space! I wish I’d never had you!” His harsh words echoed around his head, repeating until his brain was sure he thought them true. Etho pulled up his sleeve, revealing his arm with scars of all different colors. Pinks and reds, old scars and new scars, covered his whole forearm. He slowly took the sharp metal and pressed it into his pale skin, watching the deep red blood immediately form a tiny pool of itself where the blade pushed into the skin. As he dragged it across his wrist, the blood dripped down his arm in a stream, slowly dropping to the floor. He watched in serenity as the red liquid was released from behind his damaged skin and onto the floor. Etho worked with ease, being careful not to hit anything important. He slowly made more and more cuts as all of his father’s hurtful words came to him, seeming to bounce around his skull. “Worthless, idiot, stupid, a mistake, garbage.” All words he was used to hearing from his father. As more cuts were made, Etho's vision became darker and darker. He sat on the toilet, letting his vision fade out to black, one arm limply holding the blood blade, the other arm steadily dripping blood onto the floor in a tiny pool.

“Mommy?” Etho asked his mother, who was cutting vegetables for the night’s dinner.

“Yes, Etho?” His mother stopped cutting to smile down at her 8 year old son.

“When is daddy coming home?” Etho asked curiously, a small frown on his face. The look of happiness on his mother’s face fell as she stared down at her son.

“I-I don’t know, honey…” His mom spoke softly. “Soon hopefully.” She reassured him, not believing the words she spoke as she flashed Etho a fake smile. Etho smiled and nodded, running outside to play with his puppy.

A little while later, Etho woke up in his bathroom. He looked around a bit, noticing the small pool of blood that had formed his arm. He stood up, grabbing at the sink for balance as he washed the dried blood off of his arm and cleaned off the blade, setting it in the cabinet. Etho walked into his bedroom, laying down on his bed, resting his head on the soft pillow. Soon after, he heard a consistent ringing noise which he pleaded to stop, which it didn’t. Etho quickly found his phone and picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID before answering it with a groggy “Hello?”.

“Woah, buddy, you okay? You sound awful. Are you sick?” Etho's best friend, Beef, spoke quickly and worriedly. Etho cleared his throat a bit and spoke.

“Sorry. I’m fine, I just woke up.” Etho lied easily, lying being one of his best talents nowadays.

“You sure? I can come over and hang out with you for a while, just to make sure?” Beef suggested and Etho's face spread into panic.

“U-Um, yeah, sure. You’re gonna have to come through my window though, my dad is home.” Etho told Beef.

“Alright. I’ll be there in like 10 minutes.” Beef informed Etho, hanging up the phone . Etho moved quickly, tidying the room and cleaning the blood off of the floor and sink. A small rhythmic knock was heard at the window as Etho had finished his cleaning. He quickly tugged down his sleeves over the fresh cuts and opened up the window for his friend to climb in.

“Hi.” Etho gave Beef a fake-smile, something he had learned to do very well.

“Hey.” Beef grinned at Etho. It was one of the things Etho had always loved about Beef. No matter what was happening, what situation he was in, Beef would always take charge with a smile.

”Hi." Etho said again, not knowing what else to say. Beef took a look at Etho from head to toe.

“Etho?” Beef asked after a minute of silence.

“Yeah?” Etho responded, tugging the sleeves over his arms once again to ensure his cuts were invisible to the bearded man in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Beef asked, his voice low and sincere. Etho looked at Beef, almost surprised. He had never heard Beef speak so serious and low. Etho gave Beef a fake smile.

“Of course I’m okay.” Etho lied through his teeth, hoping Beef wouldn’t notice. Beef took a step closer to Etho, leaving about a foot of room between them before he spoke again.

“No, Etho. Are you okay?” Beef asked again, the same tone and way, but something hit Etho that time. Something flipped inside of Etho and he felt the tears start to build up in his . He willed them not to fall down his face, but a single tear slowly fell down his face, Beef pulled him into a tight hug, and the tears continued flowing. Etho had never cried in front of anyone ever before, nobody. It felt nice to Etho to have someone to comfort him. Etho shook in Beef’s arms, body convulsing with the harsh shaking of his sobs. Beef only held his friend tighter to his chest, letting Etho get all of the emotions out. Etho let his arms wrap around Beef’s waist, Beef’s arms pulling Etho closer to him from around his neck. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other, Etho needing the company of Beef there to comfort him. After Etho had finished crying, he rested his head on Beef’s chest and just listened to his steady heartbeat.

“I’m sorry.” Etho said after a while, breaking the silence.

“Don’t be sorry. You needed to let it out. It’s okay.” Beef told Etho. Etho knew that he was just being a burden to Beef, but didn’t say anything else despite all of his thoughts telling him that Beef didn’t care.

“Thank you.” Etho whispered against Beef’s chest.

“I’m here for you. That’s what best friends are for.” Beef smiled, although Etho couldn’t see it.

“Not just for this,” Etho said, pulling out of the hug, feeling cold air rush against his neck where Beef laid his arms. “F-For everything, for being my friend, for caring about me, for being there, for being here, for just… Thank you for letting me be your friend…” Etho whispered. Beef smiled at Etho.

“Etho, listen to me. I am always here for you. I’m a call away. Please know that.” Beef told Etho, who nodded.

“Beef?” Etho whispered. “I-I need to show you something…” Etho said ashamedly. Beef watched as Etho gently rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing his cuts to his friend. Beef stared down at them, counting each one he saw. 153 cuts. Beef held Etho's hands in his and looked into Etho's grey-red eyes.

“Etho?" Beef started. "I love you, Etho. You’re a brother to me. I am here for you. And you better believe as soon as we’re 18, we’re gonna move somewhere far away from here, okay? We’re gonna explore. And it’s going to be great. Etho, I want you to be here to explore with me… I don’t want to explore alone. I want you there with me.” Beef said, tears forming in his eyes. Etho pulled him into a hug and they stood there for a while, hugging and crying, letting their emotions show.

“I-I want to be there to explore with you, ” Etho said through his tears. “I want to explore with you.” Etho whispered, and Beef nodded, sniffling.

“We’re gonna explore together, Etho. I promise.”

\----------

2 years later

\----------

Etho stood over the dark oak coffin, shaking and tears falling down his face.

“Y-You said we would explore, together, Beef…” Etho whispered, staring down at his friend, who's eyes were closed forever. “Y-You said we would explore together!” Etho said louder, falling to the ground on his knees in front of the coffin. Beef’ mother patted Etho on the back, tears falling down her face, though not nearly as many as Etho had down his. “You said we would go adventure and explore ” Etho whispered, letting out choked sobs as the funeral attendees stared on with pity on Etho. “P-Please don’t go! Y-You promised…” Etho cried, tears falling down his face as he stared at his dead best friend.

“You promised…” Etho whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi. are you in tears? because i was when i wrote this xDD gotta love some sad beeftho, even if they just remained friends in it.
> 
> ~SHORT ACCOUNT UPDATE~
> 
> okay guys, hello. hi. how are you. whats up. i hope you're doing well.
> 
> okay, let's get down to business (to defeat the huns?)
> 
> sorry. im getting off track.
> 
> first of all! im super sorry for the late update, i was at a family party thing all day today and i didnt expect to stay so long. super sorry for that! 
> 
> second of all!
> 
> since summer time is here, you would expect i would be able to write and update more than once a day like i did before? NOPE. ive been super busy with family stuff, and my friend (SHE'S GETTING TO GO HOME TOMORROW EEEEEE) so i've been like hella swamped. hopefully it isn't this way through the whole summer, but for the time being at least, updates aren't going to be every single day anymore. they are going to be every other day (HOPEFULLY) and i've decided to do this because of a comment left by CalmWaveOfChaos. they told me that if i pressure myself to update everyday, im gonna start resenting writing at all which, honestly, its starting to feel that way a bit. no, that doesnt mean im gonna stop writing, but updates are going to be every other day now. super sorry for the inconvenience. i love you guys, and i thank all of you for giving kudos, commenting, even just reading my work, because you guys are just the best <3
> 
> thank you guys. i love you babes <3
> 
> ~Bai!


	13. Hockey Game (Beef x Etho)

"Come, on, it'll be fun!" Beef tried to persuade his silver haired best friend to go to the hockey game.

"Beef, I don't know... You know I don't know a lot about hockey!" Etho said, not wanting to look like a fool in front of his best friend and crush because of his lack of hockey skills.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, it'll be a time for us just to hang out, just you and me!" Beef smiled, and that caught Etho's attention. Alone time with Beef? That he could do. Etho let out a small sigh, and shrugged.

"I guess so." Etho said after a few seconds, and Beef's face spread into an excited smile.

"Sweet! I'll be over at like 6 to pick you up, okay?" Beef said, getting on his shoes as he readied himself to leave Etho's house.

"What do I even wear?" Etho asked Beef, having no idea.

"Just get on a white shirt and jeans, I'll bring by a jersey for you to wear." Beef smiled, and Etho nodded, hugging his friend goodbye. Beef walked out the door and Etho watched him leave, a small smile on his face. Maybe this will be good. Some alone time with Beef is just what Etho wanted, as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, but he had fallen hard. Truth be told, Etho had been falling for his bearded best friend for years now. Etho tried to pull himself out of his own thoughts, and went to take a shower, wanting to look his best for what Etho was calling a date in his head, although, the probability of anything more than their shoulders brushing together was low. Etho pushed the thoughts of Beef out of his head, not doing a very good job of it, his mind always coming back to how adorable he looked when he laughed, or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Etho got out of the shower, looking at himself in the mirror, his bright silver hair laying flat on his head because of the water and his thin frame from under the towel. Etho sighed a bit, and tried to flex in the mirror. He always thought to himself, maybe if he were more fit then Beef would like him, maybe if he tried to look more muscular then Beef would like him. Etho finally gave up trying to look more than 100 pounds after a while, finally getting dressed and trying to make his hair look decent. He heard a small knock on his door, and adjusted the way he looked in the mirror quickly before walking out into the living room of his house and opening the door to Beef wearing a hockey jersey that made him look really hot. All Etho could do was stare at the man in front of him as he tried to speak.

"H-Hi." Etho finally stuttered out, a dark red blush on his face.

"You okay?" Beef asked, and Etho nodded, trying to brush off his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm good." Etho reassured, and Beef smiled, handing over a jersey identical to his own to Etho. He took it and pulled it over his head, the jersey being arguably way too big on him, but Beef only found that more adorable than Etho normally was. Beef grinned at his friend as he almost swam in the jersey. "Maybe a bit big." Etho giggled cutely, and Beef laughed.

"A bit?" Beef laughed, and Etho shrugged. "It looks cute on you." Etho blushed dark red and Beef smiled at the ground as they headed out the door together, both getting into Beef's car, and Etho sitting in the passenger's seat, almost seeming like a kid in the way his small frame sat in the big seat. Etho felt sad almost as he sat in the seat, wishing he wasn't so small. He knew it was stupid that he hated the way his body looked sometimes. Etho knew he should be happy, he had amazing friends, family, life, everything he could ever want, besides the bearded man sitting next to him. Etho knew it was stupid to hate his body, but he couldn't help but think that, if only he weighed more, if only he looked buffer, then maybe Beef would like him as more than a friend. The thoughts swarmed his head, and he couldn't think about anything else until a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Etho?" Beef asked. Etho tried to shove the thoughts away and smile over at Beef, his bright blue eyes staring at his own red-grey ones.

"Sorry. Lost in thought." Etho smiled, trying to seem normal. Beef nodded.

"We're here. You excited?" Beef asked with a smile. Etho nodded.

"I am, actually. This is gonna be fun." Etho grinned as they got out of the car together, walking towards the stadium. When they walked inside, Etho caught sight of the massive ice rink and stared at it in bewilderment. He couldn't pull his eyes away from how beautiful it looked. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Beef once again.

"Etho?" Beef asked with a smile. Etho smiled back over at him.  
"Sorry." Etho giggled, and Beef smiled over at the smaller man.

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" Beef asked. Etho shrugged.

"I'll just get a drink and some nachos or something." Etho said, and Beef nodded, ordering for the two of them. Beef went to pull out his wallet, but Etho stopped him, handing the lady a 20$ bill and taking the food.

"You didn't have to do that." Beef said, and Etho shrugged with a smile.

"I wanted to." Etho smiled as they walked to their seats, chatting until the game began. The first period passed by quickly, the team that the two were rooting for in the lead by 5 points. Beef and Etho watched as the kiss cam landed on random couples, cheering along with the rest of the stadium as the couples kissed. It landed on a few more couples before it came to the two of them. Beef nervously looked over at Etho.

"S-Should we-" He started to say, until he was cut off by Etho kissing him softly, the whole stadium breaking into loud cheers and whistles, though Beef and Etho didn't hear any of it, they were too into the kiss. They broke apart as the cam moved onto someone else, staring at each other. Beef's face broke into a grin, leaning in to kiss Etho again. They moved apart, Etho cuddling into Beef's shoulder as they watched the rest of the game together, randomly exchanging small kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been writing wayy too much beeftho lately xD but can you ever have too much beeftho? lmao probably not. i dont really have too much to say rn, so imma keep it short and sweet. hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	14. I'm Not Straight (Pause x Beef)

Beef paced the room nervously. Was he about to do this?

"Pause?" Beef asked, still pacing.

"Beef. Stop pacing. What's wrong?" Pause asked, standing up and gripping Beef's shoulders. Beef let out a small sigh and let his head fall. "What's wrong, man? You've been weird lately..." Pause thought out loud as Beef looked at the ground.

"I-I don't know, Pause!" Beef yelled in frustration, breaking away from Pause's grip to pace once more.

"You can tell me, Beef. Please?" Pause pleaded. Beef pressed his forehead against the wall and tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't cry in front of Pause. He wouldn't.

"Pause?" Beef asked again.

"Yeah?" Pause responded, looking at Beef with concern.

"D-Do you ever have thoughts?" Beef asked, looking back at his friend, not entirely knowing what he meant.

"Thoughts? Yeah... We all have thoughts. What do you mean?" Pause asked, confused. Beef let out a breath and moved over to Pause, pressing their lips together. Beef quickly pulled away, clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Shit! Shit." Beef whispered, realizing what he had just done. Pause just stared at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"U-Um..." Pause said after a while.

"I-I'm so sorry." Beef whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"B-But what about Sara, and Tawney... I-I thought you were straight?" Pause said, almost sounding like a question.

"I'm not straight!" Beef yelled, running his hands through his hair, the loud words cutting through the silence of the room. "I-I should go..." Beef whispered, running out of Pause's house and down the street to another friends house, rapping on the door loudly. "Etho, o-pen the door!" Beef said, his voice cracking as he felt tears fall down his face. Etho was there a few seconds later, and gasped as he saw the state Beef was in.

"Oh, god, Beef, what's wrong?" Etho asked, hugging his taller friend tightly.

"I.. I fucked up, Etho." Beef choked out, shaking in Etho's arms.

"Come inside." Etho commanded, letting go of Beef and letting him walk inside, the two sitting down on Etho's couch side by side. "Now, what happened?" Etho said in his calming voice.

"I-I kissed Pause." Beef whispered, trying to wipe the tears away. "All he could say was 'Um..' and now he hates me and I just lost the best thing to ever happen to me." Beef said, more tears falling. Etho brought him into a hug and let Beef cry on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Etho reassured Beef, who didn't believe him.

"I-It's not. Etho, he hates me... What am I gonna do?" Beef asked.

"You're gonna figure it out." Etho said, sounding very sure of himself, as always.

"Should I go talk to him?" Beef asked, and Etho shrugged.

"If you think that's what's best." Etho said simply. Beef nodded and stood up, bringing Etho into a tight hug. "I love you, man. Go get him." Etho smiled as Beef walked back over to Pause's house nervously. He lightly knocked on the door and internally cringed, awaiting a response. He heard footsteps from inside and the door flung open, Beef being pulled into a hug by Pause.

"Beef, I am so sorry. Please don't ever leave me like that ever again." Pause whispered into Beef's hair, pulling him closer. Beef nodded, enjoying the closeness of the two. "I'm so sorry." Pause said after a little while.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, I-I'm sorry." Beef said softly. "I understand that you don't feel the same way.." Beef said, and Pause let himself smile a bit.

"Who said I didn't feel the same way?" He asked. Beef looked up at him with a small smile. Pause pressed his lips against Beef's, who kissed back eagerly, loving the feeling of Pause's lips pressed against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh... tried to write some pauseunbeef. tbh i cannot write oneshots for this ship at all. like they all suck, and this one sucked the least, sorry its so short. this hurt my inner beeftho shipper to write (you can tell i missed writing beeftho when i brought etho into the story xDD). sorry for the late update guys, i was *gasp* WORKING OUT
> 
> ALRIGHT WHOOOOOS PROUD OF ME XD
> 
> and, yes, the first part of it was sort of taken from a buzzfeed video, and if buzzfeed wants to sue me for it, then FIGHT ME BUZZFEED. xD jkjk, plz dont sue me. annnnyways, hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	15. Late Night Lovers (Seth x Etho)

Etho woke up early one morning, 3 am to be exact. He sighed as he looked over to his left, seeing his boyfriend, Seth. Etho smiled as he stared at him, Seth’s shaggy brown hair hitting the light in a way that made it shine just right. Seth shuffled around a bit, his brown eyes fluttering open to look up at Etho.

“Whatcha doin’ up so early?” Seth questioned through a tiny yawn, which Etho found adorable.

“Can’t sleep.” Etho said with a small frown.

“Want to do something?” Seth asked with a smile, his bright white teeth shining at Etho, who nodded. The two got up in their pajamas, walking out into their living room.

“What do you want to do?” Etho asked with a small clap of his hands.

”Dance." Seth said simply. Etho looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

 

“But there’s no music?” Etho said, dropping it as a question.

"Exactly.” Seth said with a smile, walking up to Etho and placing his hands on hips. Etho smiled, letting his arms rest on Seth’s shoulders, softly toying with the back of his hair as they swayed. Etho rested his head on Seth’s shoulder, Seth letting his arms wrap around waist. They swayed together to an invisible beat, but one they both seemed to know.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Seth said softly as they danced. Etho smiled, feeling himself blush. Etho loved and hated the fact that even after all these years, Seth could still make him blush by saying the simplest things.

“You’re more beautiful.” Etho mumbled from Seth’s chest. Seth giggled softly.

“Not true.” Seth said. Etho moved from Seth’ chest, looking in his eyes.

“Seth, you are the cutest guy I’ve ever laid eyes on. I love you… T-That’s why I know I should do this..” Etho said softly. Seth’s face broke into a huge grin as Etho opened and drawer and grabbed a tiny black velvet box. Etho got down on one knee and held it out for Seth to see the beautiful diamond ring, sparkling. There were tears in both of their eyes. “Seth, I love you. I knew you were the one from the second I laid eyes on you. I’m so glad Guude introduced us, because if he didn’t, I wouldn’t have met the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, Seth. To the moon and back. W-Will you marry me?” Etho asked, tears running down his face as he spoke. Seth nodded eagerly, Etho standing up and pulling Seth into a tight hug, which was followed by a soft kiss. Etho put the ring on Seth’s finger, who admired it, tears running down his face.

“I love you” Seth whispered as he pulled Etho into a hug.

“I love you more.” Etho whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gags*  
> *vomits*  
> *dies*
> 
> bubs. i love you, but i haTE YOU. you better send me that fluffy beeftho sTAT.
> 
> CalmWavesOfChaos... i hope you're happy
> 
> I HOPE YOU'RE BOTH HAPPY
> 
> BECAUSE IM NOT
> 
>  
> 
> AHGGGGGG
> 
> im dead. goodbye.
> 
> love you babes <3
> 
> ~Bai!


	16. Fight (Beef x Etho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some gore warning just so you know <3

"Beef!" Etho screamed out, tears running down his face as the man held a gun to his boyfriend's head. "Y-You can't do this!" Etho yelled at the man. "Please!" He cried.

"Oh but I can, poor little Etho. And I will." The man said with a devilish smile. Etho shook his head as Beef looked over at Etho, holding back his tears.

'I love you.' Beef mouthed to Etho, tears rising to his eyes.

"You're a monster!" Etho sobbed, pulling from the chains around his wrists. "Don't kill him! He didn't do anything!" Etho cried out. "Kill me!"

"Oh, but, Etho. That's the problem. It's you I want. And if I can't have you, then I'll make it so you have to want me." The man purred out, brushing his hand against Etho's cheek, who recoiled in disgust.

"You're evil. I'll never want you!" Etho screamed, fighting the chains.

"There's no use in fighting, Etho." The man smiled, his eyes glowing evilly.

"I'll never want you." Etho repeated, softer this time, slowly losing hope. "Please don't kill him." Etho whispered, slumping against the wall, his red-grey eyes seeming to become duller with every fleeting glimpse of his hope.

"Say your final goodbyes." The man commanded, glancing down at Beef, who had tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Etho. I will always love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you." Beef choked out, trying to make his words comprehend-able.

"I will always love you, too.. I-I'll always love you, Dan." Etho whispered quietly, tears falling, sadness overtaking him as he called Beef by his real name, something he had never done before.

"I'll miss you, Etho. Please never forget me." Beef said with a sad smile, that broke Etho's heart, almost not being able to breath as the tears rushed down his face.

"I'll never forget you, Dan. I will always love you. Always." Etho cried out, shaking.

"Enough with the sappiness already." The man rolled his eyes.

"You're a disgrace. Just pull the damn trigger already. Don't make Etho suffer because nobody will ever love your sorry ass-" Beef got out, but his voice was cut off by a loud bang and the sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by Etho's screams.

"NO! BEEF!" Etho screamed out at the top of his lungs, fighting against the chains will all the power left in him. "BEEF, NO!" Etho screamed again, his voice becoming hoarse as the tears fell down his face. "No!" Etho cried out again, slumping against the wall, looking away from his boyfriend who was covered in blood. "You're a monster." Etho whispered to the man, his voice ringing out into the room.

"I'm no monster. That monstrosity was." The man said, and Etho spoke over him.

"Don't you EVER speak about Beef that way!" Etho screamed as loud as he could. "He was more a man than you EVER will be, you disgusting creature. You're the scum of the Earth and I hate your guts." Etho yelled, trying to free himself of the chains.

"Don't talk to me like that." The man said, his eyes seeming to glow again. "I am your master now." Nebris said, his purple eyes staring into Etho's with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo damn gotta love some sad beeftho. god, i've been writing WAYYY too much beeftho lately ahg :/ (ALSO NOTE TO SELF: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE >. FACE CUTS OFF THE REST OF WHAT YOUR WROTE)
> 
> i honestly cant remember what that said tbh :/
> 
> in any case, hope you enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	17. Closet (Beef x Etho)

Beef smiled widely as he grabbed Etho's hand, pulling him down the hallway.

"Where are we going, Beef?" Etho asked with a small smile.

"You'll see." Beef smiled, finally reaching a small supply closet and pulling Etho inside of it, grinning at him in the darkness.

"We're in a closet." Etho deadpanned.

"Thoughtful observation." Beef giggled.

"Let me try again, why are we in a closet?" Etho asked with a small smile, although Beef couldn't see it.

"Because we're both in the metaphorical closet, so we're in an actual closet to come and kiss so we can stay in the metaphorical closet." Beef said simply. Etho grinned and giggled as he leaned in, pressing his soft lips against Beef's, who let Etho press him against the wall softly.

"You're a genius." Etho whispered in between soft kisses. Beef giggled and kissed back, pulling Etho closer to him.

"I try." Beef smiled, kissing Etho gently, loving the way his lips felt pressed against his. They broke the kiss and softly sunk to the floor, where Etho let his head fall against Beef's shoulder.

"Beef?" Etho asked quietly after a little while of comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Beef responded, looking over at his boyfriend, although he couldn't see him.

"I love you." Etho whispered. Beef felt his smile turn into a grin as Etho spoke the words.

"Well, guess what?" Beef said, pulling Etho onto his lap, who giggled a bit.

"Yes?" Etho smiled.

"I love you more." Beef said.

"I don't think you do." Etho said triumphantly.

"I think I do." Beef smiled.

"Prove it." Etho said, and Beef leaned in, pressing their lips together softly, Etho kissing back eagerly. They sat in silence, the only sounds around them were the tiny giggles and small moans that escaped each other through the kisses. Suddenly, there was a bright light from in front of them as the two looked up to see their friend, Pause staring down at them, Millbee right behind him. Etho quickly climbed off of Beef's lap, all four's face's red with a blush.

"Uh... hi?" Pause tried, which only resulted in a tiny snort from Millbee behind him. The four broke out into loud laughter, smiling gleefully.

"Surprise?" Etho said as the laughter died down.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." Pause said with a smile.

"Oh hush, as if you two weren't the most obvious thing ever." Beef rolled his eyes, motioning between Pause and Millbee, who was blushing.

"Shush." Millbee said softly, giggling.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone now. Sorry for interupting." Pause giggled and pulled a condom out of his back pocket. "Use protection." Pause winked at Beef. Etho blushed bright red, as the other three laughed loudly at the joke.

"Not funny! You think he would top?" Etho laughed.

"Of course." Pause said, as if the statement were obvious. Etho crossed his arms and fake-pouted, and Beef giggled, placing a small kiss to Etho's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be putting this to use later tonight." Beef whispered to Etho, motioning towards the condom with a smirk and a wink. Etho blushed bright red.

"Shush." Etho said, standing up, helping Beef along with him as they walked out of the closet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i love this so much its so cute also yES finally i write some slight pause x millbee stuff. might write a one shot for them soon :P some cute fluffiness is always good though :D
> 
> hope you enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	18. Phantom of The Opera (Kurt x Zisteau)

Zisteau walked onto the stage confidently.

"And your name is?" The director asked with a smile. Zisteau lifted the microphone to his mouth and grinned.

"My name is Zisteau." He smiled.

"Very unique name. And what part will you be trying out for today?"

"The Phantom." Zisteau grinned nervously.

"Excellent! And you realize since no girls have tried out yet that you will have to do this performance with another boy?" The director clarified. Zisteau nodded slightly. A shy boy walked out onto the stage and stood a few feet away from Zisteau. "Zisteau, this is Kurt. He's going to be singing with you for your tryouts." The director said. Zisteau and Kurt shook hands, smiling kindly at each other. "Whenever you're ready."

"In sleep, he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now, I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." Kurt sang out, his voice light and small at first, but soon growing a bit louder. Zisteau grinned.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." Zisteau sang strongly, looking over at Kurt, who's face was red and staring back at Zisteau.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear." Kurt sang with a smile as the two boys turned to face each other, almost forgetting about their audience, their eyes only trained on each other.

"It's me they hear..." Zisteau sang softly.

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined, The Phantom of the Opera is there/here, inside my/your mind." The two sang together, their voices blending into a perfect harmony. Kurt began the part of the song where he sang the loud notes, hitting them all perfectly.

"Sing for me, my angel!" Zisteau said; partially because it was a line in the song, partially because Kurt sounded so amazing. The song ended with the two inches apart, Kurt hitting the final note of the song with ease.

"Uh, boys?" The director called out. The two backed away from each other, both blushing dark red, breathing slightly heavily. "That. Was. Amazing!" The director yelled excitedly. "You two are it! You two are the leads, call off any other auditions we had today!" The director told his assistant. Kurt blushed bright red over at Zisteau.

"Looks like we're going to be working together a lot..." Kurt smiled as the director moved around, sorting around some papers.

"Y-Yeah.." Zisteau stuttered out. "You were amazing, Kurt."

"You were even better." Kurt smiled.

"I think we're going to work together amazingly."

~ few months later ~

It was opening night of the play, and the two were in their costumes, the dress that Kurt should be wearing was swapped with a dress shirt.

"You ready?" Kurt asked Zisteau.

"As I'll ever be." Zisteau took a breath. "It's going to be okay. You're going to do great."

"On in 5!" A crew member called out from somewhere behind the stage. Kurt took a deep breath.

"What if I mess up?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Kurt, come on! We've rehearsed this a million times together! You're going to do amazing." Zisteau reassured.

"Okay..." Kurt smiled as Zisteau rushed off-stage, the show starting.

~ skip part of the play ~

It was time for the duet between Kurt and Zisteau as they stared at each other, both falling into character as they sang.

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined, The Phantom of the Opera is there/her, inside my/your mind" Kurt and Zisteau sang in perfect harmony once again as they reached the end of the song.

"Sing, my angel!" Zisteau yelled as Kurt hit the notes, the two inches apart as the song ended. Zisteau stared at Kurt in his beautiful light blue dress shirt, his hair perfectly combed over, his red-blue eyes staring into his own. Zisteau didn't know what came over him as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's as the curtain closed and the audience applauded and yelled for their performance. Zisteau pulled away from the kiss, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Z?" Kurt asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Ye-?" Zisteau responded, getting cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his own. The two melted into the kiss, Zisteau tangling his hands into Kurt's soft brown hair as Kurt's hand moved up to caress Zisteau's cheek. The two pulled away after a bit, smiling and out of breath.

"You're my Phantom." Kurt smiled with a grin.

"And you're my angel." Zisteau whispered back, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Kurt's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all shut your face i know this doesn't really make much sense for kurt to be playing who is supposed to be the girl lead but just use your imagination. xD
> 
> now that that's out of the way, ayeee today is father's day :) happy father's day to all of the amazing dad's out there
> 
> also i've been super obsessed with aziz ansari lately whoops sorry not sorry tbh he's hilarious and i love him so yep
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	19. Confession (Chad x Sevadus)

Chad ran his hands through his vibrant red hair in frustration as he felt the words that Matt spoke hit him like daggers.

"Why the hell would you just go out and punch him in the face like that?" Matt yelled.

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that by him of all people!" Chad shouted back.

"What does it matter to you how I get treated by someone that I like?"

"Because he doesn't deserve you!" Chad screamed back again, holding back his tears.

"You don't know me, Chad! Quit acting like you do!" Matt screamed.

"Stop acting like I haven't known you for 5 years, Matt! You think I don't know you, but I know more about you than you know about yourself!" Chad yelled.

"How would you know that?" Matt yelled with a pained expression on his face. "All you ever do is go around fucking random guys!" Matt said, tears in his eyes. "How the hell are you going to tell me you know me when you never spend any time with me?!" Matt asked. Chad felt his heartbeat slow down. He saw the look of sadness in Matt's eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"You know why I'm always out messing around with other guys?" Chad asked, anger growing in his voice. He knew this was probably the worst time for him to say what he was about to say, but now is as good a time as any.

"Why, Chad?" Matt yelled. "Why?"

"Because I fucking love you, you idiot!" Chad screamed, his face almost as red as his hair as he felt tears fall down his face. Matt's face softened, looking at the boy he called his best friend. "Because I've loved you for 3 years now and all you can ever talk about is how in love you are with Marcus!" Chad yelled again. "Because fooling around with other guys has kept my mind off of how crazy I am about you for the past three damn years!" Matt didn't know what to say. He could only look at Chad, who's face was red and damp with tears. Chad shook his head softly and began to walk out of the room, but Matt grabbed his arm. Green eyes bet beautiful brown ones as they stared at each other, neither saying anything. Matt slowly moved in, pressing his lips against Chad's. Chad quickly kissed back softly, their bodies moving together in sync as Matt gently pressed Chad into the wall behind them. Matt pulled away from the kiss and they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Matt?" Chad asked, his voice a whisper.

"Chad..." Matt said quietly. The two stood in silence, just taking in the moment, staring into each other's eyes. "C-Can we do that again?" Matt whispered after a little while. Chad nodded shyly as Matt leaned back in, their lips moving together softly. All that mattered in that moment was each other, the smell, the taste, the feel, everything about the other. Matt pulled away once more as he stared into Chad's green eyes that he realized held so much emotion. Neither said anything, but each knew what the other was thinking. And that was how perfect this moment felt for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i had this idea a while ago and i didn't really know what ship to write it for but then i was like "hey chevadus are perfect victims" so this happened. xD
> 
> also guys i have a super big and awesome surprise for you guys on July 1st (2016 obviously) and it's kind of a big deal but im probably just overhyping it and its not as good as i say its gonna be but oh well xD be on the look out for that (its for a different story, not this one btw)
> 
> anywhosies. hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	20. Memories (Pause x Millbee)

Pause grinned at his boyfriend as he carried a heavy box into the house.

"Is that the last one?" Millbee asked.

"Yep. Now we just have to unpack them." Pause giggled, stretching his arms, feeling sore from all the heavy lifting he had done that day. Millbee smiled, walking up to Pause and wrapping his arms around Pause's waist, standing on his tip-toes to give Pause a soft kiss. Pause smiled into the kiss, kissing back eagerly as he pulled Millbee closer to him, deepening the kiss. Millbee giggled, pulling away with a wink as he started to go through the boxes. "You're such a tease." Pause said with a fake frown on his face as he bent down to open up a box labeled 'Millbee's Stuff'. Pause cut the box open with a knife and pulled out some of the paper from the top, taking out a glass vase from the box. Pause set it on the table that was already inside, smiling over at Millbee, who was going through a box to which Pause couldn't see the label of. Pause continued to unload the items from the box until he heard a small snort from Millbee.

"Uh, Pause?" Millbee tried to hold back his giggles. Pause looked up at Millbee, who's face was red and staring into the box he was taking things out of.

"Hm?" Pause asked, standing up and walking over to Millbee, his face turning dark red as he realized what box Millbee had been going through. "Shut up." Pause blushed as Millbee pulled out a dildo from the box.

"Are you kidding me?" Millbee giggled, rolling onto the floor from laughter.

"Shut up!" Pause blushed darker, if that were possible. He quickly put the object back into the box and closed it, pushing it off to the side. "I'd like to see what I find looking through your stuff!" Pause smiled, going through another box, organizing the things inside of it. Pause grinned widely as he opened a box labeled 'Memories'. It was a smaller box, but it was practically filled with pictures of Pause and Millbee, smiling, kissing, hugging, just hanging out that Millbee had taken over the years. "Milbs." Pause said, smiling at the pictures in the box, looking through them and seeing pictures of them when they first met, when they were 12 years old. Millbee looked over at Pause, slightly worried at the tears in his eyes.

"What's wron-" Millbee cut himself off as he saw the box Pause was looking through. "Oooh." Millbee smiled with a small blush. "Surprise?" He offered with a small giggle as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Millbee, these are so cute." Pause said softly as they looked through the hundreds of pictures together, laughing at some of the memories they had together. Millbee rested his head on Pause's shoulder as they looked through the pictures, taking everything about the moment in. The way Pause's smile looked as he shuffled through the pictures, the way that Pause smelled of lemon and vanilla, the way that Pause's laugh sounded like music to his ears. Everything about the moment was what Millbee wanted for the rest of his life.

"Pause?" Millbee asked after a little while.

"Yeah?"

"We should get married." Millbee said, as if he didn't just say the most crazy ever. Pause's eyes widened and he looked over at Millbee. Millbee looked up at him. "Is that a no?" Millbee asked after a minute of silence. Pause frowned and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box.

"That's my line." Pause giggled. Millbee's face broke out into a grin as he lunged at Pause, pulling him into a tight hug. Both men couldn't help but laugh at how the day had played out. Pause lightly pushed Millbee off of him, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"This day could not have turned out better." Millbee giggled as they lay on the floor together, cuddling and looking at the pictures, reliving the memories.

"I love you." Pause said with a grin.

"I love you more." Millbee whispered, nuzzling into Pause's neck, feeling himself drifting off to sleep, wrapped in the love of his life's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* DID I FINALLY WRITE A PAUSE X MILLBEE STORY? HELLS YEAH I DID. xD
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this cute little fic (also idk my friend rachel told me to do the dildo thing so i did whoops)
> 
> also only a few more days until the special surpriseeee! im excite. :3
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	21. Please Don't Stop The Music (Beef x Etho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should listen to "please don't stop the music" from the pitch perfect soundtrack but if not its cool

Beef danced around the dance floor as one of his favorite songs came on. He had to admit, he had had more than a few drinks, but he enjoyed the cheers from people around him for his dancing. He felt a small tug on his sleeve as a new song came on. Beef turned around to see Etho smiling up at him.

"Wanna dance?" Etho asked nervously. Beef's face broke out into a smile as he grabbed Etho's soft hands in his own, dancing to the beat of the music.

"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor actin' naughty." The speakers blasted as Beef pulled Etho closer to him, the two rocking against each other to the beat of the music. "Your hands around my waist, just let the music play." Beef smirked, taking Etho's hands in his own. "We're hand in hand," Beef pulled the two together so their chests were touching. "Chest to chest," Beef grinned as Etho moved closer to him, as if they were going to kiss. "And now we're face to face." Beef gasped as Etho moved against him, a smirk on his face as he did so. The song continued playing as Beef grinned, moving against Etho, both having huge smiles on their face.

"Baby, are you ready 'cause it's gettin' close, don't you feel the passion ready to explode?" The song sang as Etho leaned in again, whispering the lyrics in Beef's ear. "What goes on between us no one has to know, this is a private show." Etho sang softly in Beef's ear, who shuddered. Etho pulled away with an innocent smile as he danced, much to Beef's disbelief.

"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest-" Etho quickly leaned in and pecked Beef's lips with a small smile as Beef stared at, his usually very reserved and innocent friend as he rocked against him. "And now we're face to face." Beef grinned, determined to win whatever they had started by rocking into Etho dramatically, feeling him let out a little gasp.

"Take this somewhere else?" Beef whispered in Etho's ear, who nodded vigorously, grabbing Beef's hand and pulling him out of the club and into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then. this is probably the smutty-est this account is gonna get... xD probably, anyways. so i hope you guys enjoyed this partial smut. love you babes <3
> 
> ~Bai!


	22. One Night Stand (Beef x Etho)

Beef woke up one morning, vision blurry and head throbbing. He closed his eyes in pain as he gripped his head.

"Ah, crap." He mumbled to himself. Beef opened his eyes and looked around him, realizing he wasn't at his house. He quickly looked around and turned his head to the side, his eyes meeting a sleeping Etho next to him. It was in that moment that he realized he was naked, and so was Etho. "Oh god." Beef mumbled to himself. He did not sleep with Etho. He couldn't have. But with another look to his left at the silver haired boy sleeping next to him, he realized he had. Etho shuffled around a little bit and his eyes fluttered open. Etho held his head with his hand tightly, wincing at the pain. He opened his eyes and looked over at Beef.

"Oh." Was all Etho said as he took in the situation. "Oh." Etho said again, a dark blush rising to his face. Beef awkwardly laughed as he looked around Etho's room, seeing their clothes scattered across the floor. "D-Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Etho asked. Beef shook his head, trying his hardest to not look at Etho. As awkward as the situation was, Beef wasn't going to deny that he didn't enjoy the sight of a shirtless Etho laying in bed next to him. "Uh.." Etho said softly.

"I-I should probably get going t-then.." Beef said, grabbing his boxers off the ground that were near the bed. He quickly pulled them on and stood up off the bed, gathering his clothes, quickly getting dressed. Etho did the same.

"Um... I-I hope this doesn't change anything between the two of us..." Etho said, looking at the ground. Beef shook his head, hoping that it wouldn't.

"I think we're good.." Beef said with a small smile. "Though, one night stands aren't usually my forte." Beef giggled, making Etho chuckle and shake his head.

"I really can't believe we slept together." Etho said through his laughter, which Beef found adorable.

"Me either." Beef smiled. Etho looked up at him, and Beef stared into his beautiful red and grey eyes. Etho felt a blush creeping onto his face as he stared into Beef's icy blue eyes. "Would it be totally out of line if we kissed right now?" Beef asked. Etho quickly shook his head and leaned in, pressing his lips against Beef's. Etho wrapped his arms around Beef's neck as Beef pulled Etho closer to him. Etho slowly backed the two against the wall, the kiss growing deeper. Beef let a small whimper leave him as Etho kissed him passionately. The two broke apart, staring at each other as they both tried to catch their breaths. "T-That was nice.." Beef smiled. Etho giggled and gently rested his head on Beef's chest.

"M-Maybe we could try this again sometime..." Etho said softly, leaning up to look into Beef's eyes.

"I think I would like that." Beef said with a blush.

"Preferably on a day where we both aren't massively hungover." Etho giggled, making Beef nod.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Beef smiled.

"Do you maybe want to stay a while..?" Etho asked. Beef smiled and nodded.

"Only if you give me some aspirin. Otherwise, my head might explode." Beef said, and Etho giggled, walking into his bathroom to find the medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was very tempted to make this a smut but nope it didnt happen xD whoopsies. im still alive btw. im just crazy. im so sad bc i broke my beats headphones after two and a half years today :/ if you want to see the eulogy i preformed for them, go to the instagram account queer.ducks bc im an admin on there xD i think imma start doing a thing at the end of my fics where i put my social media and stuff... yeah that sounds cool. xD okay then.
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	23. Rosie (Beef x Etho)

"Come on, Rosie! Say frog!" Etho giggled, holding the camera up to the small 2 year old girl in front of him. "Beef, come here! She's about to say frog!" Etho said excitedly, kissing his husband on the cheek as he approached them.

"Rosie? You gonna say frog?" Beef grinned at the child.

"F-F..." Rosie tried to speak. "F-Fuck?" She tried. Etho gasped and a hand flew over his mouth as Beef broke out into loud laughter.

"No Rosie, frog!" Etho enunciated, hoping he didn't get the same results again.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck!" Rosie giggled happily, flailing her arms around. Etho shook his head, looking over at Beef.

"I swear to God, Beef." Etho shook his head.

"I can explain!" Beef said quickly. Etho gave a questioning look. "I was playing Minecraft, and I died and I got mad...?" Beef tried. Etho felt himself giggle as he moved to cuddle into Beef's shoulder.

"I can't believe you taught her to say that." Etho shook his head.

"Sorry." Beef whispered into Etho's soft blonde hair.

"It's okay." Etho smile back. "Rosie, come here." Etho smiled at the girl with curly bright blonde hair. Rosie giggled as she wedged her way between her two dads.

"Hey, Rosie?" Beef asked. Rosie looked up at her dad. "Here comes the tickle monster!" He giggled as he tickled her, the loud childish laughs ringing through the air. "Go get daddy!" Beef commanded. Rosie started tickling Etho who fell back onto the couch laughing.

"No! Don't get me! Get dad!" Etho laughed loudly. Rosie moved and started tickling Beef as he picked her up and held her over his head, bringing her back down to hug her tightly.

"I love you, Rosie." Beef grinned.

"Wuv you, dad. Wuv you, daddy." Rosie said in a happy voice, cuddling into her dads.

"Love you more, Rosie." Etho said with a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like im writing way too much fluff... i gotta start writing sad stuff again xD
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	24. The Prank (Nebris x Etho)

"I didn't ask to be a part of this family you know! You had a kid, you signed up for this! And even if I did have a choice of who my parents would be, you bet your ass I wouldn't have picked you two." Etho yelled at his parents, making his way out of the house while ignoring his parents screams. Etho kept walking, and he didn't exactly know where he was going, but he knew he had to leave that mess. It wasn't the first time Etho's parents had pulled a stunt like this; yelling at him for reason, threatening to kick him out. It definitely was't the first time, but Etho it was sure that it was the last. He wasn't going back there no matter what. Etho was still fuming as he walked down the street, his face red and tears in his eyes. He just needed to get away from it all.

"Etho?" Etho heard a deep voice from behind him. Etho took a breath and turned around to see who had called his name. Nebris.

"H-Hey, Nebris.." Etho said in a calm voice, trying not to let on to Nebris what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Nebris asked, standing at Etho's side as they started walking together. Etho shrugged, not knowing- or wanting- to explain what had happened to Nebris of all people. He knew Nebris would just get angry and go and try to fix Etho's problems. And as much as he appreciated the effort Nebris put into keeping Etho safe, he knew it wouldn't help any in this situation.

"Just..." Etho sighed, shaking his head and looking at his battered up shoes from 4 years ago. "Family stuff." Etho said softly.

"Oh." Nebris said, not knowing entirely how to respond. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nebris asked, looking over at Etho with a kind smile. Etho looked up at him, not being able to stay angry and sad when Nebris was smiling at him. The boy's smile was contagious, Etho had to admit. That, and Etho may have had a teeny, tiny little crush on the purple eyed boy.

"Not really." Etho said softly, looking back at his shoes, smile still apparent on his face.

"Hey." Nebris said, making Etho look up at him. Etho knew the look in those familiar violet eyes. Nothing but mischief resided in them, a need to cause trouble.

"Hm?"

"We should go do something stupid." Nebris said with a grin. Etho couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like what?" Etho asked, knowing it would be something that would get them both in huge trouble.

"We should go prank people, silly!" Nebris skipped ahead of Etho, twirling around the sidewalk. Etho giggled at the funny sight. "What else would we do?" Nebris asked, his purple eyes almost seeming to twinkle.

"And who should we prank?" Etho asked.

"Hmm..." Nebris thought, tapping a finger to his chin before his eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh no, what do you have planned, Nebris?" Etho asked warily. Nebris began to chuckle darkly. "Well that can only mean good things are about to happen." Etho rolled his eyes.

"Come with me." Nebris said, grabbing Etho's hand in his own, pulling him towards Nebris' house. Etho smiled a bit, running across the sidewalk with him, loving how perfect Nebris' hand felt in his own. The two approached Nebris' house, still holding hands. "I've been planning this for ages. Follow me." Nebris commanded, Etho's hand still limply held in his own. Etho followed Nebris out into his backyard, letting himself be pulled over to a bush with a small hatch behind it. "You're the only person I've ever shown this to." Nebris said, letting go of Etho's hand as the two climbed down the ladder into Nebris' hideout. It was huge, the size of a living room maybe. A couch, a TV, a mini fridge, a desk with pencils scattered on top of it. Etho chose to not ask how Nebris got it all down here and just accept the cute boy's antics.

"This place is awesome!" Etho looked around in amazement.

"I've been working on it for years now. Digging it out, putting up the walls, laying down the floor, getting the furniture in here. It's been hard work. But I think it's paid off." Nebris said with a triumphant smile as he made his way over to the desk. "But never mind that all, here's where the work gets done." Nebris grinned evilly, pulling a large poster-like piece of paper out of the drawer of the desk. Etho looked at the paper, a small smile plastering itself over his own face.

"You really think it'll work?" Etho asked, looking at Nebris.

"Of course. I know it will. And you're just the guy to help me pull it off." Nebris smiled.

"Really?" Etho said shyly, a small blush rising to his face.

"Of course..." Nebris said, his voice soft and low. "You're crazy smart.. and.." Nebris trailed off as the two stood in front of each other.

"And what?" Etho asked, looking up at Nebris. Nebris smiled softly looking down at his shorter friend.

"And I... I love doing pranks with you." Nebris said after a few seconds. Etho could almost feel his heart shatter as the words came out of Nebris' mouth. Etho tried to hide the disappointed look on his face as he nodded.

"I.. I love doing pranks with you, too." Etho said with a smile. What was Etho thinking, anyways? Like it would be like it is in the movies, with a big swell of music as the two leaned in to kiss each other passionately, admitting to loving each other for years? That's just not how things happened in real life, and Etho hated how he thought it would have gone any differently.

"D-Do you want to get going then? We have a ton of prep work if we're gonna pull this off." Nebris said with a smile. Etho plastered a fake smile on his face, nodding.

"Of course." Etho smiled. The two left Nebris' secret base, heading to the store to buy the supplies needed for the elaborate prank they were attempting to pull. A few hours later, they had gathered all the materials that they would need, and headed off to pull the prank.

"He's gonna kill us, you know." Nebris said with a smile, looking over at Etho. Etho had to admit, he was still massively disappointing things hadn't gone the way he planned, but he really couldn't feel that sad when he was around Nebris. Especially with his beautiful, sparkling purple eyes that just seemed to gaze lovingly at Etho, and Nebris' bright smile.

"No doubt." Etho chuckled. "But there's nobody I'd rather be murdered with." Etho grinned, nudging Nebris a bit.

"Awh! That means the world." Nebris giggled softly as they approached the car. Etho couldn't help but smile at the words.

"Ready to get to work?" Etho said with a deep breath, already unpacking the materials.

"Of course." Nebris replied cheekily.

A few hours later, they had finished their handiwork. Seth, a friend of the two, had pranked Nebris a few weeks back, and the two decided that it was about time the boastful man get his payback. So, with the two working non-stop, Seth's car had been covered in over 100 rolls of saran wrap. The two giggled as they looked at their work, wiping sweat off of their foreheads. No matter how much work the prank had took, Etho and Nebris were happy they put in the work, and they were glad they did it together.

"We are so dead." Etho laughed.

"Oh yeah. Let's get out of here before he gets off work." Nebris said.

"We should leave a sign!" Etho giggled.

"Do you want us to get killed even quicker?"

"Two against one doesn't seem like the smartest fight on Seth's side. Besides, what's he gonna do? Kill us with a command block?" Etho shrugged, pulling out a piece of paper. "Payback. Love, Etho and Nebris <3" Etho scrawled out into the paper, taping it to the wrapped car. "Perfect." Etho smiled at Nebris. The two ran off, laughing loudly as they heard the scream of Seth finding his car. They ran back to Nebris' house and into his hideout, out of breath and laughing loudly on the couch. The two laughed as they leaned against each other, talking about what might happen to them.

"Think he's gonna kill us for real?" Nebris asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Etho shrugged. The two talked for hours, Etho's head eventually making it's way to rest on Nebris' lap. Nebris played with Etho's bright silver hair lazily as the two chatted, Etho enjoying the loving petting more than he would have liked to admit. Eventually, Nebris stopped playing with Etho's hair, eliciting a frown out of the smaller man.

"Hey!" Etho giggled, missing the feeling of Nebris' fingers tangled in his hair.

"Hm?"

"You stopped playing with my hair..." Etho said softly, blushing a light red. Nebris giggled, looking down at Etho, their eyes meeting as they smiled at each other.

"Etho?" Nebris asked. Etho sat up and looked at Nebris, sitting Indian style on the couch in front of him.

"Y-Yeah?" Etho stuttered out, mentally cursing himself after hearing his own shaky voice.

"W-When we were down here earlier... When I said that I loved pulling pranks with you." Nebris specified. Etho listened intently, staring at the purple eyed boy as he stuttered and blushed. "W-When I said that... that's not what I wanted to say." Nebris said finally, looking up at Etho nervously.

"What did you want to say?" Etho asked. Nebris looked anywhere but Etho's face.

"I-I wanted to say.." Nebris tried to speak. "T-That I, uh-" Nebris stuttered, being cut off by Etho's lip pressing against his own eagerly. Etho moved closer, laying Nebris down on the couch as he hovered over the purple eyed boy. Nebris kissed back eagerly, his hands tangling in Etho's hair as Etho supported himself above Nebris as not to crush him. As the two slowly broke apart, they stared at each other, trying to read each other's faces. "I-I wanted to tell you that I like you." Nebris finished, making Etho giggle softly and press a kiss onto Nebris' lips gently.

"I like you, too." Etho smiled sheepishly.

"Good. Now kiss me again, you idiot." Nebris commanded, grabbing Etho by the collar of his shirt gently, pulling Etho on top of him as he brought their lips together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hells yeah get some nebtho action up in here! i dont think ive ever written a nebtho one shot but heres one :3 i love the way this turned out really:D
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	25. Love Story (Kurt x Beef)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA, i changed beef's name with dan in this fic because i felt like it just deal with it smh

We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

Kurt felt a smile play at his lips as his red-blue eyes met with icy blue ones. He had never seen the boy before, and Kurt couldn't help but stare at him. The boy with the blue eyes flashed him a quick smile as he passed by Kurt. Kurt turned around, staring after the boy .

See the light, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.

It was a few months later where Kurt stood awkwardly in the ball room, suit stiff against his body as he saw the boy with the blue eyes again. He looked at the floor with a blush on his face as he saw the boy approach him.

"Hello." Kurt heard the boy speak from in front of him. "I'm Dan." He held out his hand to shake. Kurt took the gesture, shaking his hand, flashing a wide grin at the other boy.

Little did I know, that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

"But, Dad!" Kurt yelled at his father.

"No, Kurt. I'm not letting gay filth like him in or near my home!" Kurt's father said firmly. Kurt felt years prick as his ears as he ran outside to find his best friend who had walked out.

"Dan!" Kurt yelled as he ran down the staircase.

And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go.

"Dan please!" Kurt said quietly as he grabbed onto the taller man's arm. Dan turned around to meet Kurt's tear-filled eyes.

And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Dan shook his head softly as Kurt limply let go of his arm.

"Please..." Kurt whispered as he watched Dan walk away sadly.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while.

Kurt let himself laugh freely as him and Dan spun around the massive garden. Dan giggled as he pulled Kurt close to him, trying to remember every single thing about this moment.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" butt you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go.

"Kurt J Mac!" Kurt froze as he heard his father yell. Dan let go of him as they caught sight of Kurt's father walking towards them. "You stay away from my son, you filthy fag!" Kurt's father growled at Dan, who winced at the harsh words. Kurt's dad grabbed onto Kurt's arm.

"Dan, please don't go!" Kurt yelled. Dan looked back, giving Kurt a sad look as he walked away. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes as he glared at his father, who tugged on his arm.

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone , I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes.

Kurt stared out the window of his room, wishing Dan would come save him from the misery in which he lived. He hated his father, he hated everything about his life. Hope was fleeting and he didn't want to live anymore. He heard footsteps up to his room and his father enter.

"Kurt." His father spoke. Kurt didn't say anything, only stared out the window. "You know how disgraceful to our family it is to be gay."

"It's not disgraceful, you just don't know how to accept love." Kurt spat out, still not looking at his father.

"Don't tell me you're in love with that fool!" Kurt's father yelled.

"You can't tell me who to love!" Kurt yelled back.

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Kurt sighed as he sat in the field, trying his hardest not to cry. He missed his best friend, and crush. Kurt missed him so much.

I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town.

He heard the crunching of leaves as he looked to his right, seeing Dan approaching. Kurt's eyes shot open as he saw him.

"Dan." Kurt said with a soft smile as he stood up, still being several inches shorter than Dan.

And I said, "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

"I-I missed you..." Kurt said with a small smile.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said -

Dan grinned softly as he knelt to the ground.

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes."

"Kurt, I love you so much. So damn much. You're everything I need in my life, and everything I could ever want. I-I talked with your dad... He gave me his blessing." Dan pulled a ring out of his pocket as tears welled up in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, will you please marry me?" Dan asked. Kurt nodded quickly, pulling Dan into a tight hug as he cried into Dan's chest.

"I love you." Kurt whispered as Dan pulled him closer.

"I love you, more." Dan whispered back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was some years later, the two had gotten married and adopted a child together. They had grown old together. Kurt smiled softly as he looked over at Dan, who, even though the wrinkles on his face had grown deeper and some hairs in his beard and head were turning grey, was still beautiful. Kurt let out a sigh of happiness as he closed his eyes, and cuddled into his husband.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm i wrote this for bubs because she challenged me to write team F1 fanfic and so i did it with taylor swift and idk how i feel about this but oh well.
> 
> also im super sorry updates have been late at night the past couple of days, ive been busy with a lot of stuff :P
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	26. The Meeting (Beef x Etho)

"i'll be there in like 10 minutes :)" Etho messaged Beef, who checked the message immediately.

"it cant come fast enough" Beef messaged back. He was practically bouncing in place as he waited for Etho to arrive at the hotel. It had been a long time coming, but Etho had finally reluctantly agreed to come to Mine Con, and Beef couldn't be more excited. A few minutes later, Beef spied a yellow taxi pull into the parking lot of the hotel that everyone was staying at. The taxi pulled up to the curb and Etho came flying out of the car, Beef quickly pulling him into a tight hug, the two not being able to physically be any closer together. The cab driver awkwardly pulled Etho's luggage out of the car and set it down near them, waiting patiently to get paid. Beef broke the hug for a second to pay the driver 50$ when the drive only costed 20. The cab driver stared down at the tip in disbelief, thanking the two immensely before driving off. Beef looked at Etho, Beef's deep brown eyes meeting Etho's bright green ones. Etho felt tears well at his eyes as he sniffed, pulling Beef into another tight hug.

"It feels so nice to hold you." Beef mumbled, nuzzling his face into Etho's soft blonde hair as they hugged.

"It feels so nice to be held by you." Etho whispered back. Beef pulled out of the hug and rested his forehead against Etho's, just taking in the moment. Etho giggled softly, which made Beef's heart melt as Etho leaned up, pressing his lips against Beef's softly. Beef immediately kissed back, his arms finding their way to wrap around Etho's waist, pulling him closer as Etho cupped his hands around Beef's neck. The two broke the deep kiss momentarily to breath before connecting their lips again immediately after. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them. The two broke apart, breathless and blushing dark red as they looked to see who had seen them. Thankfully, it was Pause.

"Hey, buddy!" Pause said with a giggle, holding out his arms to pull Etho into a tight hug. Etho chuckled and let himself be enveloped into a hug by the much taller and bigger man than him. Etho giggled as Pause let him go, still a light blush on his face from being caught with Beef. "You know, the best place to make out probably isn't in front of the hotel where all the guys are staying in, right?" Pause asked with a grin. "You guys are really cute together, though." Pause said.

"Why, thank you." Etho said from next to Beef, who had his arm wrapped around Etho and Etho's head was laying on Beef's chest.

"You're welcome, you two nerds. Now, get a room! Nobody needs to see you guys eating each other's faces off." Pause said, laughing loudly as he walked back inside. Beef giggled softly, planting a small kiss to the top of Etho's head, who nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"I love you." Etho mumbled softly.

"I love you more." Beef mumbled back. "But you should go inside and meet the rest of the guys." Beef said with a smile. Etho nodded and took a deep breath.

"Are we gonna tell them?" Etho asked.

"Only if you want to." Beef said. Etho nodded as the two headed inside, finding the floor where everyone was staying on, and took the elevator up together, not being able to separate, often sharing small kisses as they talked.

"I love kissing you." Etho said softly as they got up to the floor.

"God, how are you so cute?" Beef mumbled, more to himself than to Etho. Etho felt a blush rise to his face as he lightly smacked Beef's arm.

"Stop!" Etho giggled. "Should we get everyone out here?" Etho asked, Beef responding with a nod. Beef sent everyone a message, telling everyone to come out and meet Etho, people coming out one by one to finally see their friend in real life, instead of just hearing his voice.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you guys in real life." Etho said quietly, trying his hardest not to cry. Beef placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. Etho smiled widely, wiping the tears away with a chuckle. "We're all here." Etho said softly after a few minutes. Everyone looked around, realizing that, indeed, everyone was there. From Guude to Dire, every person who had ever been a part of MindCrack was there. Everyone was there in that room.

"Wow... I didn't even think of that." Kurt said softly.

"All of us are here." Guude said quietly, his voice merely above a whisper. Etho nodded as he looked around, his eyes scanning from face to face.

"We should go do something all together." Anderz said, his accent making him a bit hard to understand, but they could still understand him.

"We should go to a park." Bdubs said.

"A park?" Genny asked, laughing.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!" Aurey giggled excitedly. The group headed out towards the nearest park.

"You guys are crazy." Etho giggled as him and Beef walked next to each other.

"So, Etho, when did you get here?" Aurey asked him.

"Like an hour ago or so." Etho said, thinking back.

"What were you doing for that half an hour before you came up to see us?" Doc asked. Etho blushed dark red, glancing over at Beef.

"Uh.." Etho said awkwardly, hearing Pause snicker from behind him. Beef sent him a joking glare as Pause tried to keep his laughter contained as they all walked.

"What does Pause know that I don't! I'm offended." Doc laughed. Beef looked over at Etho, who nodded softly.

"Etho and I are together." Beef announced. The whole group stopped walking to look either behind them or in front of them to look at the couple, who had their hands loosely intertwined in between them.

"CALLED IT!" Bdubs yelled out. "You-" He pointed at Seth. "-Owe me 20$, sir." Bdubs said with a smirk. Seth rolled his eyes, throwing Bdubs a 20$ bill.

"Damnit." Seth mumbled as Etho laughed loudly.

"Speaking of bets on you two being together." Aurey said with a smirk, glancing over at Guude. Guude rolled his eyes, grumbling about how he shouldn't have made the bet as he threw some money at Aurey.

"How many of you guys had bets on us?!" Beef asked, laughing loudly. Chad looked around sheepishly before slipping Pyro a 20$ bill.

"You guys are the worst." Etho rolled his eyes with a giggle as they approached the park.

"Dibs on the swings!" Sev called out, laughing as he ran, Chad chasing after him. The guys all walked over to different parts of the huge park, laughing at how stupid a bunch of 20-40-year-old men must look playing on a playground. Etho and Beef sat down on a bench, giggling as the watched their friends. Etho pulled his legs up onto the bench and cuddled into Beef's side as they talked.

"We do have the greatest friends, don't we?" Etho asked softly as BTC attempted to climb a tree as Vechs and Nebris watched, waiting to catch him when he fell.

"We really do." Beef giggled as Chad pushed Sev on the swing. Genny, Bdubs, and Kurt all climbed onto the roundabout as Zisteau and Guude pulled it, twisting them around. The rest of the guys were playing on the slides and other toys on the playground.

"I love you." Etho grinned, not being able to help the giggle that escaped him as Pause and Millbee scaled the large rock wall.

"I love you more." Beef whispered, kissing Etho's cheek. "Now, come on! Let's go play!" Beef giggled, pulling Etho up and pulling him over towards the rest of the guys to play on the playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap yall. the amount of fluff in this is just indescribable. its hella cute tho. okay so, im actually gonna be serious for a few minutes soooo here we go
> 
> i know that my updates have been really bad lately and they arent coming in the mornings like you're used to. and im so sorry for that. uh stuffs been getting a little bit hard recently. just life kinda piling up on me and with school starting soon ive been getting really stressed out. i try not to complain about my problems much but god its been really difficult for me lately. i just havent had any motivation to write lately and im so sorry that you guys are getting no updates because of it. i have two more pre-written things, but if i dont get insparation by then, i might not be updating for a day or two after that.
> 
> im so sorry that you guys arent gonna be getting updates, but i just dont have the energy anymore.. its like all motivation to write has left me lately and i hate it. ill try and write more soon, i really will try. 
> 
> im sorry guys
> 
> (not putting my social media stuff on here this time bc im salty with myself)
> 
> love you babes. hope you enjoyed <3 
> 
> ~Bai!


	27. My Beautiful Girlfriend (Beef x Etho)

"B-Beef..." Etho asked his friend nervously one day. Beef could sense the nervousness in his voice, and the scared look in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beef asked, a hand lightly brushing on his arm.

"I-I... uh..." Etho tried to come up with the words to say. After not being able to find the right words to say, he felt tears prick as his eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but Beef noticed.

"Etho, what's wrong?" Beef asked, pulling his friend into a hug. Etho let himself cry softly into Beef's shoulder.

"Beef, I-I... I'm not.." Etho pulled away from the hug, staring at the ground. "I'm not a guy." Etho finally said quietly after a while. Beef's eyes widened a little bit at the words he heard, not expecting them. "I-I'm trans..." Etho spoke softly, staring at her hands, which were fiddling with the hem of her own shirt.

"Etho... I'm always gonna support you for you, no matter what." Beef said. Etho looked up at Beef with a sad smile. Beef couldn't help but bring the girl into a tight hug as she cried onto his shoulder. Beef even felt some tears form in his eyes as they hugged, letting a few fall onto Etho's back. "Etho?" Beef asked after a while. Etho pulled away from the hug to look at Beef, who cautiously leaned in, letting his fingers gently caress her cheek. Etho closed the gap between the two, pressing her soft lips against Beef's. They moved in sync, Etho's arms finding their way to wrap around Beef's neck. They broke apart after a while, foreheads pressed together and breathing heavily.

"Beef?" Etho asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I really like you.." Etho said softly.

"I really like you, too." Beef said with a grin.

"Y-You do?" Etho asked, looking up at Beef.

"Yes I do." Beef giggled. Etho felt herself smile and look at the floor.

"D-Do you think we could maybe go on a date sometime?" Etho asked nervously. Beef chuckled and nodded.

"I would love to go on a date with a beautiful girl like you." Beef whispered, his fingers interlocking with Etho's. Etho couldn't help but grin as she heard the words that Beef spoke. Etho tackled Beef with a tight hug, pushing him down onto the couch as the two giggled together. Beef held Etho close to him as she rested her head on Beef's chest.

"I love you." Etho whispered after a while, feeling herself grow more and more tired.

"I love you, more, my beautiful girlfriend." Beef whispered back, giggling as Etho nuzzled farther into his chest. As Etho fell asleep, Beef couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her short silver hair sticking up at random angles, and her soft hands intertwined with Beef's, he grinned as he cuddled her closer to him. He let out a small sigh of content and felt himself drift off to sleep, holding his girlfriend impossibly closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyyyeeeeHHGGGG idk how i feel about this really. 
> 
> okay also i was maybe thinking about doing kind of a q&a thingy in this story because the most people read this story. im also gonna take questions from my mindcrack ig and my queer ig. soooo yeah. if you want to ask a question leave it in a comment or comment on one of those igs 
> 
> yep 
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	28. Gone (Etho x Nebris)

Beep.

"Etho... Please hold on." Nebris croaked out, tears in his eyes as he gripped Etho's hand.

Beep.

"Please, Etho, you're strong! You can't go out like this! Not like this!" Nebris said louder, his face a bright red. Pause and Beef stood behind Nebris, looking down at their severely injured friend. Beef rested a hand on Nebris' shoulder in sympathy.

Beeeep.

"Etho!" Nebris screamed, fighting against Pause and Beef as they held him back.

Beeep.

"Etho you can't go out like this! Not like this! No!" Nebris screamed as he watched Etho's jagged breathing.

Beeep.

"E-Etho." Nebris sobbed out, falling to the floor. Pause tried to comfort him as best as possible.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

"ETHO!" Nebris screamed, shooting up, trying to grab at Etho as the doctors came rushing in, ushering the three out of the room. Pause and Beef pulled at Nebris' arms as he tugged against them. "NO! ETHO!" Nebris yelled at the top of his lungs, sobbing harder and harder by the second. "E-Etho..." Nebris cried as he slouched against the wall outside of the hospital room. "Etho," Nebris whispered again, not being able to think of anything else. Pause and Beef looked on at their purple eyed friend with sympathy, wishing they could help. "H-He can't be dead... He's not dead... No.. Not dead... Just sleeping." Nebris mumbled to himself, trying to convince himself of what had happened. Pause shook his head, wiping away the flowing tears from his face.

"Nebris." Pause said.

"Not dead... Sleeping... He's asleep... Dreaming.." Nebris continued to mumble.

"Nebris!" Pause said louder. The mumbling continued. Pause shook his head, grabbing at Nebris' wrists, which were tugging at his shaggy brown hair. "NEBRIS!" Pause yelled. Nebris shook his head roughly, trying to pull away as tears fell down his cheeks.

"He's not gone! Not gone! Sleeping! He's sleeping!" Nebris yelled.

"HE'S GONE, NEBRIS!" Pause screamed, the two losing all will to hold themselves together as they fell to a pile on the floor, both sobbing. Beef sat down next to the two, trying to stop the tears that fell down his face.

"He's gone..." Beef whispered.

"H-He's... he's gone..." Nebris said, staring straight ahead of him, memories of Etho rushing through his head. A knob turning was heard beside them and a doctor stepped out, a sullen expression on his face.

"We just couldn't save him... My condolences." The doctor spoke quietly. Nebris sat still, looking up at the doctor. Beef and Pause attempted to recollect themselves, standing, and wiping the tears off of their faces.

"G-Gone." Nebris whispered. "Gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is happening to me whY AM I WRITING SO MUCH NEBTHO THIS IS AN OUTRAGE i dont know whats happening and im concerned 
> 
> you should be too
> 
> someone should get me some help
> 
> please help
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	29. Red-Eyed Beauty (Nebtho)

Dear, Etho

I'm sorry I wasn't enough. I'm sorry I wasn't as good of a boyfriend as I could have been. I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better than me. Every single day, the only thing that ever ran through my mind was your beautiful soft skin, and your silky silver hair, and how much you meant to me. You were the only thing I ever loved, the only thing I ever cared about. And I'm so sorry if you're the one who had to find me like this. You never deserved this. I'm so sorry, Etho. You deserve so much better than me. Go find someone who will treat you like how I wish I could. You don't deserve someone like me... You should have someone so much better. I love you so much. Never forget that. Don't do anything stupid because I did this. I'll be here, watching over you. I want you to find someone who will treat you like how I wish that I could. Someone who will buy you everything you want, someone who can pay the bills because they have the money. Someone who will love you more than I could, although I suspect that's near impossible. I love you, my red-eyed beauty. You are my everything. I love you, Etho.

Forever and always, Nebris.

As the red and grey eyed man read the note left on the counter, he couldn't stop the never ending surge of tears that rushed down his face. Etho warily took a step forward, looking at Nebris on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his head. Etho couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He felt as if he wasn't attached to his body. Like his mind and his body were two separate things, and one seemed to move faster than the other. This was why Etho couldn't help as his knees collapsed and he sat on the floor next to Nebris, crying until he had no more tears to cry. Etho couldn't deny how disgusting the scene in front of him was. As soon as the harsh reality really hit him, the waterworks started once again. Etho grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialing 911 and explaining what happened before hanging up. Etho leaned over, placing a small kiss to Nebris' forehead before grabbing the gun out of his hand and holding it to his head.

"I love you, Nebris. Forever and always." Etho choked out, looking at his lover as he pulled the trigger, his lifeless body flopping on the ground next to Nebris.

Some may call it similar to Romeo and Juliet, some may call it pure stupidity on Etho's behalf, but in that moment in time Etho could think of nothing better to do than go out the same way as the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> .....
> 
> ....
> 
>  
> 
> i don't know what to say.
> 
> honestly i've been writing so much nebtho lately...
> 
> aND IM KIND OF LOVING IT?
> 
> but oh, don't you worry friend.
> 
> for you guys will get some beeftho up the ass soon enough
> 
> iN A SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME SURPRISE TIME!!!!
> 
> awh yeah guys, its super special awesome surprise time. (ive decided that whenever i have an announcement/something special is happening, it shall be deemed as super special awesome surprise time.)
> 
> but yes, on august first, be on the lookout for something big and amazing guys :3 im super excited and think you all are really gonna like it.
> 
> oKAY thats all for me for now, soooooo
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	30. Bye-Bye (Etho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ trigger warning for suicide ~

Etho couldn't stop himself from crying, no matter how hard he tried. He knew the tears didn't help anything, but he clutched a pillow closer to him, sobbing into it endlessly. Etho's phone buzzed next to his head, but he ignored it, sobbing even harder. Sometimes he didn't know why he cried with no reason, but he just did. He knew he could do so much better. Etho stood up out of his bed, wiping the tears off his face, only to be replaced by more. He snatched his phone up off the bed, making his way to his computer, quickly getting onto YouTube. He looked through famous YouTubers, scrolling through endless comments about how amazing they were. The names seemed to fly off the screen, smacking Etho in the face with every pixelated letter.

Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, DanTDM, the names scrolled down Etho's screen, each famous person's name feeling like a punch in the gut to Etho. He knew he could do so much better, he could make much better content, be better at what he did. And he tried, he tried so hard to be the best that he could.

It hurt, it hurt so bad. Knowing that he wasn't and never would be the best. Despite the never ending tears flowing down his cheeks, Etho continued to scroll, looking through channels that were so much better than his. Etho's Skype went off, popping up in the middle of his screen. Beef and Pause, his two friends that he recorded with were calling him. Etho let out a sigh, sniffling before answering the call.

"Hey," Etho said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Hey, E." Pause greeted with a grin.

"What are you up to?" Beef asked.

"Oh, uh... Nothing." Etho said, sniffling once again, trying to clear the stuffiness from his voice.

"You okay? You don't sound too good..." Beef commented.

"I'm fine." Etho said. 'Lies, you're telling lies. Nobody likes a liar. Nobody likes you.' His mind told him.

"Oh, okay." Beef said happily. 'He doesn't care about you. None of them do.'

"So you wanna record?" Pause asked.

"Um... Maybe in a little bit. I-I'm a bit congested right now." Etho lied once again. 'Tell them what you're about to do. At least leave them with one truth.'

"Ah." Pause said.

"U-Um, guys?" Etho said, his voice breaking off to a whisper as he felt tears rise to his eyes again. He couldn't bear having his friends hearing him like that. He ended the call, leaning back in the chair, tears rushing down his cheeks.

'You don't deserve to live. You're nothing but a worthless liar. Pathetic. Nobody has ever liked you and they never will. So why not just end it while you can?' His mind taunted. Etho grabbed at his hair, tugging roughly as he tried to ward the thoughts away. Skype continued to blow up in the background as Etho sobbed, yanking at his hair.

"I can't do this." Etho choked out, standing up and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of his fridge, walking to his bathroom. He grabbed his anxiety pills out of the cabinet, shakily unscrewing the cap of them, dumping them onto the sink. Etho counted how many were left. 20 pills. That would kill him. He needed it to kill him. Etho quickly chugged the pills down with the beer, turning on the video camera. He held it up to his face, which was still red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold on anymore. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to my parents, I know you didn't know anything was going on, but everything was. I'm sorry to all of my friends, everyone in Mindcrack. I'm so sorry. Please don't blame this on yourself. Especially Pause and Beef. You two helped if anything. Thank you for being my best friends... And uh. I'm sorry to my viewers... This is the first and last time you'll ever see me. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm so sorry. I love all of you. Thank you guys for the best years of my life. I'm so sorry." Etho sobbed out, almost unable to speak as the pills started to kick in. "So sorry." Etho choked out. "T-Thank you guys for watching me, not only today but every other video... Have a wonderful day." Etho cried. "Take care.." Etho said. "Bye-Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. okay well this happened.
> 
> i wrote this on a day where i was very depressed and just not doing that great really. uh... yep. writing your emotions is super fun.
> 
> i cried a lot when i wrote this im ngl
> 
> okay that is all okay bye
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	31. What Is Left Shattered Cannot Be Fixed (Etho x Beef) & (Etho x Nebris)

"Etho." Beef asked one day, looking over at Etho.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love." Beef said blissfully, letting out a content sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. Etho felt his heart race, the beats of his heart thumping in his chest like punches.

"Y-Yeah?" Etho asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah." Beef smiled.

"Who with?" Etho asked, hope growing. Beef looked over at Etho with a grin.

"Pause..." Beef admitted shyly. Etho heard the name roll off of Beef's tongue like a dagger to the heart. The name seemed to pierce his ears. Etho could have sworn he felt his heart shatter. Etho held back the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"T-That's great.." Etho choked out.

"You okay?" Beef asked, looking over at Etho, who was staring at the wall.

"Yeah... u-um, I h-have to go." Etho got out, still holding tears back. He quickly picked up his bag and left Beef's house, leaving the bearded man confused. Etho walked quickly towards the portal, arriving in spawn as the tears fell down his face. He couldn't stop the tears after they had started, and he felt himself falling apart. Etho felt like he was dying, like the simple word that Beef spoke had reached into his chest, smashing his heart into pieces.

"Etho?" He heard a voice call from behind him. Nebris. Etho didn't turn to face him, only stood a few feet away from EthoCorp.

"Nebris.." Etho tried to speak, the words coming out as whispers.

"Etho." Nebris asked, resting a hand on the silver haired man's shoulder. Etho turned around to face Nebris. tears streaming down his face, making the edge of his mask damp. "Etho.." Nebris whispered, pulling the shorter man into a hug. Etho sobbed into Nebris' shirt, letting out all of the emotions he had. Nebris gently picked Etho up, carrying him to his secret base downstairs. Nebris set Etho down on the bed, Nebris sitting next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nebris asked softly. Etho felt a pang of confusion out of the question. This was nothing like Nebris at all. The man who was his sworn enemy of the server was hugging him and caring for him? Etho didn't understand, but shook his head at the question. "Do you want me to leave?" Nebris asked. Etho didn't know why, but he found himself shaking his head again. "Okay." Nebris said simply. Nebris knew Etho needed someone, and whether Etho had shaken his head or not, Nebris intended to stay. He wouldn't leave Etho here all alone. Not in his wildest dreams. Nebris held out his arms for Etho to fall into, which he did. Nebris lay down on the bed, Etho resting his head on Nebris' chest. A platonic cuddle, truly. Etho continued to cry into Nebris' shirt, and Nebris rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually, Etho stopped crying, but he had no intent of leaving the comfortable position the two resided in.

"Thank you." Etho croaked out after a while.

"You're welcome." Nebris responded. More silence. The two lie together, cuddled up and comfortable. "Do you want to talk about it now?" Nebris asked. Etho let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I... uh... I've had a crush on Beef for years now.. and um. He told me he was in love with Pause." Etho said, trying to prevent himself from crying again.

"I'm so sorry..." Nebris whispered, pulling Etho tighter against him.

"It just hurts." Etho whispered, screwing his eyes shut, blinking away the tears.

"I know." Nebris said. And he truly did know, more than Etho could probably realize.

"It felt like my heart broke.." Etho said quietly.

"It's gonna be okay." Nebris reassured.

"I want to believe that... I really do. I... I just don't know if I can." Etho whispered.

"I'm here for you. And I'm always going to be. I promise." Nebris swore, temped to kiss the top of Etho's head, but he decided against it.

"Thank you, Nebris." Etho said.

And so, Etho never found love with anyone else. Nobody would ever replace the hole in his heart that Beef used to fill. Beef and Pause got married 3 years later. Etho received an invitation, throwing it away after seeing what it was. Etho knew he couldn't love again.

For what is left shattered cannot be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh i wrote this about something that happened recently to me so yeeeeeah. sorry for all the sad writing recently, you'll be rewarded for reading all this garbage on august 1st, i promise :)
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	32. One Drunken Night (Etho x Nebris)

"Etho, you have to get over him." Bdubs said simply to his silver-haired friend who was pacing around his room.

"I can't! How the hell am I supposed to get over him?!" Etho yelled. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell." Etho said quietly, sliding down the wall, his head in his knees.

"Hey," Bdubs said, sitting down next to Etho. "Don't be sorry. It's okay. But... I know that you don't want to hear this, but Beef is in love with Pause. And I hate to see you this way, but you need to see that he doesn't feel that way about you." Bdubs said firmly. Etho sniffled, not wanting to think about it.

"I know... I know." Etho whispered, trying to blink his tears away. "I just... I've had a crush on him for three years now a-and... I just want him to like me back, and I know he doesn't but it just... It hurts." Etho whispered. Bdubs brought Etho into a tight hug.

"I know, Etho," Bdubs said softly. "Look, I have a great idea. Why don't we go out for drinks?" Bdubs asked. Etho looked at the blue haired man warily. "I know you don't really drink, but what can a few drinks do? Just to get your mind off of him, maybe. We can get a few of the guys, all go have some fun?" Bdubs said with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even go home with someone." Bdubs winked, making Etho shake his head and chuckle.

"Yeah, why not," Etho said, shrugging.

"Yay!" Bdubs cheered, grabbing his phone and texting a group of people to meet them at the bar.

"Don't let me drink too much," Etho said as they got into the car.

"Aw, come on, man! When's the last time you got totally blackout drunk?" Bdubs asked.

"Uh, never? Because that's not a great idea for someone who comes from a family of alcoholics." Etho mumbled, pulling on his seatbelt.

"Touche," Bdubs said, starting up the car. "In any case, I won't let you get too drunk, but you gotta loosen up, Easy E. Let you be you," Bdubs smiled as they drove towards the bar.

"Easier said than done," Etho said, staring out the window as the trees flew by.

"Oh, hush, kiddo," Bdubs said, pulling into the bar. It was a small bar, one owned by a close friend of the Mindcrack guys, so they were all really liked there. Etho sighed as they got out of the car, walking into the bar.

"Ayeee! Etho and Bdubs are here!" Pyro slurred out, a beer in his hand. He had obviously been drinking for some time now and showed no signs of stopping.

"Stop me before I turn into this," Etho mumbled to Bdubs, pointing over at Pyro. Bdubs chuckled and nudged Etho's arm as they walked up to the bar.

"Hey, Willakers," Etho said with a forced smile. Rob stood behind the bar, drying a cup as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn you all for that stupid nickname." Rob rolled his eyes. "What can I do you for?" Rob asked with a grin.

"I'll just take a water for right now," Etho said.

"He'll have a shot of vodka. And one for me too." Bdubs stepped in, flashing a grin at Etho, who looked at Bdubs nervously.

"Okie dokie then." Rob smiled, pouring the shots.

"Rob!" Guude yelled. "Need your advice. Who's dick is-" Etho tried to drown the loud man out after hearing the beginning of the sentence and turned his attention to the clear liquid in the shot glass in front of him.

"Ready?" Bdubs asked, picking his up, looking at Etho.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose." Etho said with a deep breath. He downed the shot quickly, wincing at the burn that rushed down his throat. "God, I hate vodka." Etho hissed out.

"Who does?" Bdubs asked, his voice in the same state.

"Nobody, I would think," Etho said, already regretting the shot.

"Rob, a whiskey, please. And a beer for the lightweight." Bdubs smiled at Etho as Rob nodded at the two.

"Did you invite everyone but..?" Etho asked, trailing off. Bdubs shook his head.

"Those two and I also didn't invite Doc and Anderz because they were drinking together already," Bdubs said. "That's not important, though. Have some fun tonight." Bdubs smiled. Rob set the drinks in front of the two, and Etho took a whiff of the beer, shivering at the smell. He couldn't say it brought up good memories, but he took a big gulp of it, trying to make sure he didn't have to think about it again that night.

"Go mingle. I'm gonna find Guude." Bdubs smiled.

"Don't do it in the car, please," Etho asked. "Not in my car anyways. God, please not in my car." Etho begged, laughing as Bdubs smacked the side of his head. Etho took a deep breath and walked towards a small group of people.

"Hey, E," Nebris smiled at Etho as he approached the group.

"Hey, guys." Etho fake smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just how cheaty Nebris is." Ads grinned at his purple eyed friend, who glared at him.

"It's not like we didn't know this already." Baj laughed a bit.

"Shut up, you bastards. I don't cheat!" Nebris defended himself, making the group laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that," Etho said quietly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Woah, Etho... You're drinking?" Zisteau asked. Etho shrugged, taking another sip.

"Sort of against my will. Haven't had the greatest few days, though, figured it would help a little bit." Etho said.

"Ah," Zisteau said, taking a heavy gulp of his single malt scotch. Etho suddenly felt a little dizzy, feeling the alcohol kick in.

"I apologize for my actions from here on out." Etho giggled softly.

"Here we go!" Kurt laughed, holding up his drink. "To Etho!" Kurt yelled out. The bar stopped their conversations, holding their drinks up to cheer.

"For Etho!" The bar yelled out, making Etho laugh loudly.

"Dorks." Etho giggled, finishing the beer. "Rob, can I get another shot of vodka?" Etho asked, nodding his thanks as he was handed the shot. He drank it quickly, wincing as the familiar burn traveled down his throat. "Ah." Etho whispered.

"Vodka. The world's greatest, and worst gift to humanity." Nebris said with a smile.

"True that." Ads laughed.

The rest of the night practically felt like a blur to Etho, and shot after shot, beer after beer, he only got more and more drunk. The next morning he woke up in a bed, his head throbbing with a hangover like he had never experienced before.

"Oh god," Etho whispered, grabbing at his head.

"Huh?" He heard a voice call from next to him. Etho jumped at the sound, wincing at the pain.

"N... Nebris?" Etho asked as he saw purple eyes blink at him.

"Shit." Nebris hissed, sitting up. In that moment, Etho couldn't help but notice that he was naked, and so was Nebris.

"Oh," Etho said softly.

"Um..." Nebris said. "You're really hungover. I'll go get you Advil." Nebris said quickly, getting changed into his underwear and pants before doing so.

"Thank you," Etho said, taking the medicine and water graciously.

"We can talk about this in a bit, right now, you need rest. Go back to sleep." Nebris commanded, throwing Etho's clothes at him. Etho let out a little giggle, wincing at the feeling.

"Thank you," Etho said, getting dressed and laying back down.

"Nighty," Nebris whispered, getting dressed as Etho fell asleep. Nebris couldn't help but think to himself how undeniably adorable Etho looked, all snuggled up in the covers, snoring quietly. And Nebris also couldn't help but notice a shooting pain in his backside as he walked, wincing at the pain that it caused. Nebris looked over at Etho with a grin, knowing that the seemingly innocent man wasn't really as innocent as most people thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "um, zee, where the hell have you been?"
> 
> truly a question i cant answer becAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN ANYWHERE.
> 
> dear god im so sorry how late this update is. i promise you guys that it will be made up for soon enough, i really do promise.
> 
> i also wanted to fill yall in on something i got a question about from someone on my instagram (u know who u are boo ily)
> 
> why is etho always the main character in all of my fics?
> 
> well, the answer to that is semi-difficult to answer.
> 
> the answer is, that i relate to etho the most, i like to think me and him are alike in many ways, even though we arent. but i seem to always think that we are, and always write my feelings in etho's mind. so in most of my fics, if etho is the main character, its usually my internal feelings about something happening in my life. and the love intrest/wanted love intrest in my mind usually fills the place in which my crush irl lies. so yeah. i usually write etho as my main character because i relate to him the most and i like to think that i am like him in some ways.
> 
> tl;dr : i think etho and me are alike and i write about myself then change the names and stuff
> 
> alrighty, guys, im so sorry that its been so long since i updated, but in two days, the special thingy starts!!!
> 
> ALSO NOTE THAT THE SPECIAL THING WILL NOT BE IN THIS BOOK. IT WILL BE ANOTHER STORY ON MY PAGE, DONT LOOK FOR IT HERE BBYS
> 
> alright guys, thank you so much for reading this super long note, and if you're reading this right now, know that you are loved, and you are needed, and life is always worth living no matter what is happening. i love all of you guys so much and you all mean so much to me. time to close this bitch out. HERE WE GOOOOOO
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	33. Depression (Etho x Beef)

Etho and Beef lay on the ground, laying opposite so their heads are in the crook of each other's shoulders. Etho stared at the ceiling as Beef look over at Etho, blushing lightly at the closeness of the two.

"You know," Etho started. "I think that falling in love is a sham." Etho said softly after a few seconds. Beef looked over at Etho curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Beef asked. Etho shrugged a bit, sighing.

"You fall in love with someone, and either they like you back, you date for a while, and the things you fell in love with annoy you to no ends, or you fall in love with someone and they don't love you back." Etho started, still staring at the ceiling. "No matter what, everything always ends in heartbreak. You can't get away from the pain." Etho whispered the last part. "I think that's why some people kill themselves. Because no matter how hard you try in life, you will never be able to escape the pain..." Etho said quietly, no emotion in his voice.

"Etho?" Beef asked, sitting up.

"Hm." Etho said, still not moving. Beef moved to straddle Etho, pinning his arms to the ground. "Hi." Etho said in a calm voice.

"If you even /think/ about killing yourself, I might just have to kill you." Beef said. "But seriously, who the hell do you think you are!?" Beef yelled, slapping Etho's face with his own hand. "Are you insane?" Beef asked, letting go of Etho's hand to rest his hand against Etho's forehead. "Not sick?" Beef asked.

"Not in the traditional sense, I suppose." Etho said.

"What's that supposed to mean...?" Beef asked. Etho sat up so Beef was sitting in his lap. Beef's breath hitched as their faces were only inches apart.

"I-I have depression.." Etho said quietly.

"What?" Beef said. "N-No! You can't have depression, you're Etho, you're fun, happy Etho... W-Wh... Why didn't you tell me...?" Beef asked, looking at Etho, feeling betrayed.

"Because I knew you were going to react like that." Etho said softly.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Beef asked, trying to stay calm.

"Just now." Etho responded.

"You're the worst." Beef mumbled, looking into Etho's eyes. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, just watching the other's expression and emotions through their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Etho said softly after a while.

"For what?" Beef asked.

"For not telling you sooner... I just didn't want you to be worried about me. You know how I am." Etho said.

"I do." Beef said, looking down. "I'm just glad you're getting the help you need... If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." Beef said quietly, not looking at Etho. Suddenly, Beef felt arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to Etho. Beef rested his head in the crook of Etho's neck, just cuddling the taller boy. Etho let his head fall against Beef's.

"Beef?" Etho asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Beef mumbled back tiredly, almost falling asleep while wrapped in the warmth of his friend.

"Come on." Etho said, heaving himself up, carrying Beef.

"How are you so strong?" Beef asked, yawning as he was set on the bed.

"It's called super strength. I am a superhero. Here to save you." Etho giggled, climbing onto the bed along with Beef. Etho lay away from Beef, but Beef quickly scooted over towards Etho, cuddling into his shoulder. Etho chuckled and pulled Beef closer to him, covering the two up with a blanket.

"Nighty, Etho." Beef mumbled, yawning once again.

"Goodnight, Beef." Etho smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you." Beef whispered, before falling asleep. Etho felt his cheeks burn and his heart race.

"I love you, too." Etho said quietly before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hMMMMMM guess who updated on the 5th when they were supposed to update on the 3rd (great job, zee, you've only been back to updating every other day for a day and you already fucked up goddamnit zee)
> 
> oH WELL i had this prompt saved up for a while so yeah
> 
> also all of the updates until the 19th are gonna be things i wrote while i was doing the OTP challenge (which went pretty good for anyone who didnt read it)
> 
> ALSO GUYS IM MEETING MY INTERNET FRIEND ON THE 15TH I M SO EXCITED AIUDHWAIUDHWAIODJIAW omg its gonna be great
> 
> imma give yall a little update here bc i havent done a proper life update in a while.
> 
> so school has started, and its really not that bad i guess. i mean gym is the only class i suck at bc i cant run for crap but goddamn my calves are toning up and im hap about that. all of my other classes are going great (GETTING AN A IN GOVERNMENT THANKS TO HAMILTON, THANKS LIN LOVE YOU BABE)
> 
> i met some cool seniors (omfgwtfasophmorehangingoutwithseniors) ik its weird i have friends but i do xD i also met a few new freshies as well! (omfgwtfasophmorehangingoutwithfreshmen) 
> 
> i also am thinking about asking my crush to homecoming (omfgwtfzeehavingarealationship) bUT I DONT KNOW IF I WILL YET but my friendo kurt seems to think she'll say yes, so wish me luck kiddos (also i dont know why but ive gotten in the habit of calling literally everyone kid/kiddo)
> 
> other than that stuff my life has been pretty uneventful lately, which is kinda good i guess bc school has been kicking my ass. if any of you have any idea on how a sophmore who cant get a job can find 1200$ by december that would be great (my choir is taking a trip to new york and thats the price and i rilly wanna go)
> 
> alrighty i think thats mostly everything thats been happening lately??? life is pretty good rn honestly im actually learning to accept myself and kind of loving my body (YEAHIKWEIRDRIGHT) but like my thighs are so thick they could kill a man (and be home to a pretty lady's face B)) (JFC I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT WOW)
> 
> i would also like you all to know that when i write these, i just kinda type what i think and very rarely go back and revise what i said so you guys just get my crazy mind in these things
> 
> okay now i think im done. wow this was long. hOKAY THEN. signing off. goodbye kiddos
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	34. Flash Photography (Etho x Beef)

"dude, i'm not even kidding, he's so cute." Beef quickly typed out onto his phone, sending the text message to Pause.

"scale from 1 to 10?" Pause responded.

"like a 10, no joke." Beef sent back, not being able to take his eyes off the man who sat across the bus from him.

"can you sneak a pic?" Pause asked. Beef rolled his eyes, opening his camera to take a picture of the silver haired man in front of him. Suddenly, the flash went off, making the guy look up at Beef with a surprised look.

"FUCK, FLASH WENT OFF, HE'S LOOKING AT ME. WHAT DO I DO." Beef sent back in a panic, trying not to make eye contact with the guy. He was still glancing at Beef, a light blush spread across his face.

"shit, dude. dumbass." Pause sent back.

"shutty. what do i do?!"

"idk dude, just pretend it didn't happen?" Pause said. Beef sent the pic that he had gotten to Pause. "wooooah man. okay, screw what i said before. you gotta talk to him or something." Pause said.

"what do i even say?" Beef asked, nervous as the bus pulled into his stop. Beef stood up, and so did the man in front of him. Beef put his phone away, walking off the bus. He pulled his phone out again as he got off the bus, getting a tap on his shoulder.

"Forget something?" The person asked, holding Beef's jacket. Beef turned around, face to face with the silver haired man from the bus.

"U-Uhm, yeah. T-Thank you..." Beef asked.

"Etho." Etho held out his hand for Beef to shake. Beef took the handshake kindly, smiling at him.

"Beef. Nice to meet you." Beef smiled.

"Beef. I like it." Etho smiled. Beef blushed, looking at the ground.

"L-Listen, I'm really sorry for the whole picture thing-" Beef started.

"No need to be sorry. I'm flattered." Etho smiled softly. "Do you want to go get some coffee with me?" Etho asked nervously. Beef felt his heart face faster as he nodded.

"I-I would love to." Beef said quickly. "L-Like now?"

"Unless you have somewhere to be." Etho smiled.

"Nope. Now is good for me." Beef smiled.

"Great. We can go to this one little coffee spot on Cedar." Etho smiled, looking at Beef with his mismatched eyes.

"O-Oh. That sounds good." Beef smiled, realizing he was talking about the coffee shop that Pause works at.

"Is that okay?" Etho asked.

"Yeah, it's great. I love that place." Beef smiled and nodded as they began to walk down the street. They talked about random things, their lives, just random stuff as they walked to the place. They walked inside together, Beef catching Pause's eyes as Pause realized what was happening. "I'll just be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Beef said quickly, walking to the bathroom, Pause following him a few seconds later.

"Beef!" Pause yelled, grabbing Beef's shoulders. "Are you guys on a date?!" Pause asked. Beef nodded with a grin. "How the hell did you get him to go on a date with you?"

"I left my jacket on the bus and he gave it to me and asked me to get coffee with him!" Beef grinned.

"Yes!" Pause fist pumped in the air. The door opened and the two of them stared at who had entered.

"How many time have I told you two to stop messing around when it's Pause's shift?" Zisteau asked.

"Sorry. But Beefers here got himself a hot piece of ass." Pause grinned, leaning on Beef's shoulder.

"Oooooh! Beef!" Zisteau giggled excitedly. "Is he here?" He asked. Beef nodded as Zisteau looked through the window. "Which one is he?"

"The one with the silver hair." Beef pointed him out as Zisteau froze, looking at Beef.

"Does he have a red eye?" Zisteau asked. Beef nodded curiously.

"You got yourself a date with Etho Slab?" Zisteau asked incredulously.

"Uh, I guess so?" Beef asked, confused.

"Damn. He was my friend in college. I've only ever seen him date one guy before, and after they broke up, Etho just never dated after that..." Zisteau said. "Doesn't matter right now! Go out there!" Zisteau shoved Beef out the door.

"Hi. Sorry about that. You ready to order?" Beef asked.

"Yeah. I can pay." Etho smiled at Beef.

"Oh no, please let me pay." Beef said.

"No." Etho giggled. "I'm paying."

"Not if I hand them the money first." Beef giggled, racing up to the register, laughing as Etho nudged him out of the way, both eager to pay for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just typed a bunch of stuff last chapter so this is short goodbye
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	35. Smirk (Nebris x Arkas)

"you know you can't go your whole life fucking a different guy every night, right?" Arkas sent to Nebris during their conversation one day.

"you know that what i do is my business, right?" Nebris sent back, offended that Arkas though he could tell Nebris what he could do.

"you know that i only mean well. i say it for your own good. this is getting ridiculous. its been 3 months since you broke up with him and you've slept with a different guy every night since then." Arkas sent back. Nebris just stared at his phone, not moving for a while.

"well, what do you suggest, genius?" Nebris sent back

"no need to be snotty. i'll be over in 10." Arkas sent. Nebris rolled his eyes with a sigh, laying back on his bed. This should be fun. Nebris sat sulking until Arkas arrived, walking into Nebris' house with the key the purple eyed man had given him a few years ago.

"You seem like you're happy." Arkas said, opening a can of soda and taking a sip out of it.

"Shut up." Nebris mumbled.

"So?" Arkas said after a few minutes.

"What?" Nebris asked.

"We're going out for drinks tonight. Get ready." Arkas said.

"What if I don't want to?" Nebris asked accusingly.

"I'm paying, and you're going. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you stay here sitting in your own sexual desire. Now get ready before I have to shower you myself, and believe me, I will." Arkas threatened, walking out of Nebris' room. Nebris got up, grabbing clothes and mumbling about how much he hated Arkas. An hour later, Nebris had cleaned up nicely. His hair and beard both trimmed and in a nice shirt. "Good. Now let's go." Arkas said, grabbing Nebris' keys and walking out of the house, knowing that Nebris would follow.

"Now who do you think you are? Walking into my house and thinking you can tell me what to do!" Nebris asked, climbing into the car.

"A few reasons. You need a steady relationship. I want drinks and don't want to go alone. And also, I know you'll do whatever I say because- as much as you don't want to admit it- you don't want to loose me." Arkas stated simply, starting up the car and pulling out of Nebris' driveway. The bearded man just stared at Arkas in awe.

"N-No I'm not!" Nebris tried to defend himself.

"Yes, you are." Arkas said again, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Whatever. I can leave you anytime I want to." Nebris mumbled.

"Mmmhm." Arkas said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your stupid face." Nebris grumbled.

"Why?" Arkas said, looking over at Nebris as he parked at the bar. "Afraid you're gonna fall for it or something?" Arkas glanced at Nebris before getting out of the car. Nebris stared at the seat, no words coming out of his mouth.

"Shut up." Nebris said, not looking at Arkas, who Nebris knew still had that smirk on his face. That stupid face he did, it angered Nebris so much. He swore one day he would either slap it off or kiss it off. He would decide which one at a later time. Nebris got out of the car, trailing behind Arkas into the bar.

"Told you." Arkas said smugly as they approached the bar.

"I said shut up." Nebris said again, looking over at the younger boy. Again, Arkas wore that tiny little smirk that practically drove Nebris wild. Nebris gritted his teeth, sitting down next to Arkas.

"Two fireball shots. And 2 whiskeys." Arkas told the bartender, who nodded, getting to making their drinks.

"I really don't want to be here." Nebris said quietly.

"Why not? Maybe you'll find the one here." Arkas said, thanking the bartender for their drinks.

"Yeah, what kind of story will that be? 'Where did you meet?' 'In some dingy bar downtown.'" Nebris rolled his eyes as he downed the shot, wincing at the burn it gave him.

"Maybe you already know him." Arkas said, drinking his shot, shivering.

"Whatever." Nebris said, taking a sip of his beer.

"You're so pessimistic all the time." Arkas said, looking at the purple eyed man. "The glass is always half empty with you, Nebs. You gotta learn to lighten up and look on the bright side of things sometimes." Arkas said with a small grin.

"It's hard to look on the bright side of things all the time." Nebris said with a small sigh. "I don't understand how you do it."

"Sometimes the happiest people you meet are the ones who are actually the saddest." Arkas said quietly, looking at the ground. Nebris opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, deciding against it. "Never mind that. This night is to have fun. Let's get drunk off our asses." Arkas said with a seemingly forced smile.

"No." Nebris said softly.

"Why not-" Arkas began to say, being cut off as Nebris leaned forward, kissing Arkas softly. Arkas sat shocked for a second, but quickly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back. Nebris leaned back, purple eyes meeting blue eyes.

"That's why." Nebris said quietly.

"O-Okay." Arkas choked out. It was the first time Nebris had seen Arkas' confident demeanor fall, and Nebris had to admit that he liked this side of Arkas.

"Let's go home." Nebris said softly, taking Arkas' hand in his own. Arkas nodded with a light blush dusted across his cheeks, walking out of the bar, hand in hand with his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really liked writing this yep (arkbris needs to be written more)
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	36. Guardian Angel (Etho x Beef)

"Etho...?" Beef asked one day.

"Yeah?" Etho said, not looking up from his book.

"There's something I need to tell you..." Beef mumbled.

"What's that?" Etho asked, only half paying attention.

"I'm an angel." Beef blurted out.

"That's nice- Wait, what?" Etho asked, shutting his book quickly and whipping around to look at Beef.

"Surprise?" Beef said nervously.

"Haha, good joke. Very funny. Now let me read." Etho mumbled, opening his book back up. Beef rolled his eyes, pulling shirt off and extending his wings out.'

"Etho." Beef said.

"Yes, Beef?" Etho asked, not looking up.

"Would you look at me please?" Beef asked impatiently.

"You're so needy for att- OH MY GOD!" Etho yelled, falling off the bed.

"Surprise, dipthong." Beef mumbled. "And you thought I was lying." Beef smirked.

"You- You're- I- And you- And those- And... What?!" Etho stuttered out, trying to comprehend the situation.

"I wanted to tell you sooner... But I didn't want you to freak out.. Like you just did." Beef said awkwardly.

"You're an angel. You- You're actually an angel." Etho said, more to himself than to Beef as he stared at Beef's wings.

"No, they're just really realistic Halloween decorations." Beef said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm an angel." Beef said. Etho stood up, still staring at him.

"Wait, how long have you been an angel?" Etho asked.

"Ever since we met." Beef said. "I-I'm not really the traditional kind of angel that you would think..." Beef mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Etho asked.

"I'm more like a Guardian angel." Beef said.

"Guardian angel? Like those little things you put in your house to protect you?" Etho asked. Beef shrugged and nodded. "Who's guardian angel are you?" Etho asked. Beef raised his eyebrows as Etho looked at him confusedly. It took Etho a few seconds for Etho to realize why Beef was looking at him like that. "Wait, you're my guardian angel?" Etho asked. Beef nodded. "Why? What are you here to protect me from?" Etho asked.

"It's not exactly like that..." Beef said.

"Then how is it?" Etho asked nervously. He had to admit, the fact that Beef still had his wings out was throwing Etho off a bit, but he had to admit that they were beautiful.

"We knew each other in another lifetime." Beef said, twiddling his fingers. "W-We dated... And we died together, and when I died, apparently I got the option of becoming an angel to look after you, or just being reincarnated. I knew that being with you is what I wanted to do, whether it be as friends or in a relationship, but I knew I needed to protect you. So I became an angel." Beef explained.

"Huh..." Etho said, taking it all in. "Do I look like I did in the other lifetime?" Etho asked.

"Very similar. Obviously your hair is different, but back then, you were... very different, personality wise." Beef said. "I won't get into it though, the point is, I shouldn't have even told you about any of this. And I'm probably going to get my ass kicked later by the higher powers, but I needed to tell you." Beef said softly.

"So... we really dated in another lifetime?" Etho asked. Beef nodded, wondering if there was any chance that Etho would remember them being together.

"Sorry, this is just... a lot to take in, I guess." Etho let out a breath, still admiring Beef's wings.

"Want to touch them?" Beef asked. Etho nodded with a soft smile, reaching a hand out to feel the soft white feathers of his wings. They were incredibly soft, probably the softest thing Etho had ever touched.

"Wow... They're really soft." Etho giggled, running his hand over them.

"Well, since I'm going to get my ass kicked anyways... I have an idea." Beef grinned, tucking his wings away and throwing his shirt back on.

"Whoa." Etho said, watching the wings retreat into Beef's skin, no signs being left behind.

"Follow me." Beef commanded, leading Etho outside and towards an open field. "You're lucky you live in the middle of nowhere." Beef mumbled, pulling his shirt off and re-extending his wings. "Do you want to go flying?" Beef grinned.

"Really?" Etho asked.

"No, I'm totally lying. You have been punked. You can come out Ashton!" Beef yelled, rolling his eyes at Etho as he glared at Beef. "Yes, do you want to?" Beef asked with a grin.

"Of course I do!" Etho laughed.

"Good. Now, this is only going to be awkward if you make it awkward, okay?" Beef said, Etho nodding. Beef walked behind Etho, wrapping his arms around Etho's thin torso.

"If you drop me, I swear to God..." Etho mumbled.

"I became an angel to protect your dumb ass, not to kill it." Beef said. "Ready?" Beef asked.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose." Etho mumbled.

"Try not to sound too excited!" Beef yelled as they began to fly.

"Wow." Etho mumbled, gripping onto Beef's hand.

"Tell me if you want me to set you down, okay?" Beef whispered in Etho's ear.

"Y-Yep." Etho stuttered out, looking at the ground.

"You good?" Beef asked as they hovered 20 feet or so off the ground.

"Yeah, just nervous." Etho whispered.

"It's okay." Beef whispered back, holding Etho tighter. "I've got you. No need to worry, Red." Beef smiled, using the nickname Beef had given him years ago. The two began to fly forwards. The two soared across the sky gracefully, Etho's laughter ringing throughout the air. Beef couldn't help but giggle at Etho's wide smile and loud laughter. "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, Etho, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Beef laughed as he sang to Etho.

"A whole new world!" Etho laughed as Beef spun the two around. Beef giggled at Etho's reaction as they sang together. "Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world..." Etho sang softly as he looked down at the buildings beneath the two. Beef loved the sound of Beef singing softly as they soared. Beef flew back to the field, landing gently as Etho turned around to face Etho.

"A whole new world..." Beef sang quietly.

"A whole new world." Etho sang back.

"That's where we'll be." Beef continued.

"That's where we'll be." Etho giggled softly.

"A thrilling chase..."

"A wondrous place." Etho smiled.

"For you and... me." The two sang together quietly, leaning in to connect their lips softly. Etho wrapped his arms around Beef's neck as Beef pulled the two closer by Etho's waist as they kissed gently. The two broke apart, staring at each other.

"I remember." Etho whispered as he looked into Beef's bright blue eyes. Beef felt a grin spread across his face as he held Etho close, spinning them around. "I love you, Beef." Etho giggled.

"I love you more, Red." Beef whispered, not being able to wipe the grin off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually LOVED the way this one turned out :3 it was also v cheesy but lets be honest, etho and beef would totally be singing a whole new world because they're both huge disney nerds. ahhhh i liked this a lot. yep. (also does anyone want to maybe see some hamilton fics here? or should i post them on wattpad? if i post any they would be jeffmads, hamburr, or laf x herc) 
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	37. Clingy (Pause x Beef x Etho)

"I'm so tired.." Etho mumbled as they walked, rubbing his eyes.

"I told you, you shouldn't have stayed up until three last night." Pause said, swinging their hands lightly.

"I needed to get the video finished!" Etho giggled, yawning.

"Yes, but you also need to start getting up before 12 pm." Beef chuckled.

"Oh, hush." Etho said. "Pausey-poo?" Etho asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me?" Etho asked, giving Pause puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope." Pause grinned.

"Too bad!" Etho laughed, hopping on Pause's back, laughing as he stumbled, trying to regain balance.

"This is why we don't go outside!" Beef laughed.

"Etho, you little-" Pause mumbled, trying to get Etho off of him.

"No! I'm staying right here until we get home." Etho clung to Pause, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"You're lucky you're so adorable." Pause said, kissing Etho's cheek lightly.

"Shut up." Etho laughed.

"I feel left out." Beef mumbled jokingly.

"If I could carry both of you, I would." Pause giggled. "But I can't. So... You can have Etho." Pause laughed, swinging Etho towards Beef as the two laughed. Etho moved to latch onto Beef.

"Dammit, Pause!" Beef laughed as he carried Etho.

"I am a ninya." Etho whispered in Beef's ear, leaping back onto Pause's back as the taller man yelled. Beef and Etho laughed loudly.

"Nope. Guess what. No kisses for you now. You've lost your privilege." Pause said, kissing Beef's cheek softly.

"Awh! No fair, I want kisses." Etho said, trying to kiss Pause's cheek as he moved away.

"Fine." Pause said, catching Etho's lips, kissing him gently.

"You two are the worst." Beef rolled his eyes with a smile as they reached their house, Pause carrying Etho all the way up the stairs and inside their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	38. Return (Etho x Beef)

Etho took a deep breath, knocking on the door, which he was hoping was the right one. He stood nervously, flowers in his hands, waiting for the door to open. Suddenly, the door flew open, a familiar face hiding behind it. Etho opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the slamming of the door. Etho's face fell.

"B-Beef..." Etho asked. Silence. "Beef, I know you're there. You literally just opened the door." Etho said softly. The door flung open again, to Beef once again, but this time, his face was red and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"What?" Beef spat.

"Listen, love, I'm so-" Etho spoke quickly, getting cut off again.

"Don't you /dare/ call me love." Beef practically growled. Etho stared in front of him at the man he was in love with.

"I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset? Upset?!" Beef yelled, tears pricking at his eyes. "No shit I'm upset!" Beef screamed. "You leave for three years with no note, no texts or calls, no anything, and you think I'm /upset/?" Beef yelled, tears falling down his face.

"I know you're angry, and I know you hate me-"

"Damn right I hate you!" Beef yelled. The words hit Etho like bricks, but he knew he deserved them. "Three years I waited. Three. Whole. Years. And you don't even think to call me? For all I, or any of us knew, you were dead in the middle of nowhere!" Beef yelled. Etho hung his head down in shame. "I hate you." Beef sobbed out, pulling Etho into a tight hug. "I hate you so much." Beef sobbed into Etho's shoulder.

"I-I know... I'm so sorry, Beefy. I'm so sorry." Etho whispered in Beef's ear, tears falling down his face.

"Shut up." Beef shook his head, only holding Etho tighter. "I love you." Beef cried.

"I love you t-"

"Three years I waited for you, Etho..." Beef said, pulling out of the hug, leaving Etho to stare at the bearded man as he paced. "And you just left me!" Beef yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Etho.

"I-I have a reason." Etho tried.

"Shut up." Beef mumbled, grabbing Etho by the neck of his shirt, tugging him inside. Beef slammed the door and turned to face Etho. "So?" Beef asked, folding his arms.

"Okay, I-I know I've been gone a long time, and I'm so sorry that I didn't call or anything like that, but I have a good reason." Etho spoke quickly.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm waiting for this supposed 'good reason'." Beef rolled his eyes, walking towards the kitchen.

"I-I couldn't stay here... I... Stuff was going on and I didn't want to hurt you... I'm so sorry." Etho said.

"What kind of 'stuff' Etho? What kind of stuff makes you need to leave for three years and not even call?" Beef asked, looking at Etho.

"I.. Uh... I may have kinda, messed with the wrong group of people..." Etho said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What kind of people? And why couldn't you tell me?"

"I pissed off Nebris, and he had hits put on me. I couldn't stay here and have you be in danger like that." Etho said.

"What did you do to him to make him pay people to kill you?! And why couldn't you tell me?" Beef asked again.

"Well, it was kind of a payback thing... I may have possibly ganged up with Seth and totally wrecked his house... But he deserved it!" Etho said.

"Alright.. I believe you." Beef said softly.

"You do?" Etho asked. Beef nodded and Etho pulled the taller man into a hug.

"I'm still mad at you." Beef mumbled into Etho's shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of Etho's clothes.

"I know." Etho whispered, holding Beef closer. Beef pulled away, looking at Etho, pulling down his mask to reveal his whole face.

"I love you." Beef said.

"I love you more." Etho said quietly as Beef kissed him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAHHHHHHH i really really loved writing this. it was v cute and its a prompt ive been saving up for a while now.
> 
> yep.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	39. Coffee (Etho x Beef)

"You know, that guy always seems to come to your register." Bdubs whispered over to Etho, grinning.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Etho asked, staring after the mysterious guy who came into the coffee shop every day.

"Oh, nothing." Bdubs said with a small grin.

"I know that look, Bdubs... What are you planning?" Etho asked cautiously.

"Ah, nothing!" Bdubs couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he walked towards the staff room.

"You little..." Etho grumbled, passing his apron off to the person who takes his shift, walking into the room right behind Bdubs. "Bdubs." Etho said nervously.

"Hm?" Bdubs responded, grabbing his stuff out of his locker.

"You're planning something. What are you planning?" Etho asked.

"You'll see..."

The next day, Etho waited nervously for the bearded man with the gruff voice to walk into the shop and order the same thing he always did. As soon as the door opened and he caught glimpse of those blue eyes, Etho panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Medium caramel frappachino with a shot of espresso." The man said, smiling brightly as always. Etho nodded quickly, turning around to make the drink.

"So," Etho heard Bdubs begin to speak. "You come here often, I think it would be nice to at least learn your name." Bdubs said, grin almost evident in his voice.

"Ah, indeed. My names Dan. Most people call me Beef though, as I used to be a butcher and they all think its funny." The man, Beef, rolled his eyes at the name as Etho turned back around, handing him the cup.

"My name's Bdubs. And this here is Etho." Bdubs smiled over at his silver haired friend.

"Nice to meet you, Etho." Beef said, directed at Etho. Etho nervously nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Y-You too." Etho stuttered out.

"Well, I have to head off. It was nice finally learning your name." Beef said, smiling a bit shyly at Etho as he waved his goodbyes, and the bearded man couldn't help but blush and grin as he heard Etho yell at Bdubs as soon as he was out the door.

"Bdubs, you are the worst!" Etho hissed at his friend, smacking him.

"Dear God, the sexual tension there was the most intense thing I've ever seen!" Bdubs said, exasperated.

"I can't believe you made me talk to him! My voice cracked and he heard it! Oh my god." Etho said, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Well, at least he seemed to like you back." Bdubs grinned.

"Back?! What do you mean like me back? I-I don't like him." Etho said defensively.

"Tell that to your voice crack." Bdubs said, pulling off his apron, Etho following him. "You obviously like him. Why don't you ask him out or something?" Bdubs asked.

"Ask him out? Are you kidding me? We are like polar opposites." Etho said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Because I've seen him wear the same shirts as you more than 5 times this past month, and you have the same coffee order." Bdubs said.

"That doesn't count! I don't know anything about him, and he doesn't even like me!" Etho said nervously.

"Ah, so you do like him." Bdubs said with a grin as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Shutty." Etho mumbled under his breath.

The next two weeks, Beef came in to the shop everyday, staying for about 10 minutes to make light conversation with Etho and Bdubs, but mostly Etho. And as much as Etho didn't want to admit it to himself, they had a lot in common with each other. They liked the same movies, same books, same music.

"E, you need to ask him out already." Bdubs said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't! What if he says no? It would be so awkward!" Etho said nervously, his breath hitching as the door opened.

"Hey, Little Red." Beef grinned at Etho, the silver haired man blushing at the cute nickname.

"Hey, Beefers." Etho smiled at Beef. "Here you go." Etho said happily, having already made his drink.

"Thank you, sir." Beef smiled, taking a sip of it. "Thank god it's Friday. Been a long week." Beef said, yawning a bit.

"It sure has." Etho said, not being able to rip his eyes off of Beef's perfect face. All Bdubs could do was watch as the two stared at each other. Bdubs kicked Etho under the counter, who grimaced and looked over at him. Bdubs just raised his eyebrows.

"Etho?" Beef asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Etho's head shot up.

"U-Um... D-Do you maybe want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Beef asked nervously, stuttering. Etho felt a blush rise to his face as Bdubs silently screamed.

"U-Uh, yes, I would love to!" Etho grinned excitedly.

"Really?" Beef asked, his face lighting up.

"Y-Yeah." Etho nodded with a huge smile.

"Awesome. Here-" Beef said, pulling a pen and paper out of his pocket, giving Etho his number. "I'll pick you up at 7?" Beef asked, Etho nodded. "Great. I'll see you tonight, Little Red." Beef grinned, walking out of the shop. Etho stood practically frozen. Bdubs rolled his eyes, pulling Etho into the staff room, Bdubs immediately jumping up and down and yelling.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Bdubs said excitedly, fist pumping.

"Did that really just happen?" Etho asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes, idiot!" Bdubs said, knocking Etho on his head.

"Oh my god!" Etho said, rushing out of the shop to get ready for his first date with Beef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute little coffee house fic. hope none of you are semi-angry that im not exclusively posting mindcrack stuff anymore. i have a few other fandoms that i'm a part of and have been dabbling in writing some of them too. dont kill me pls. also i hope you're all having a great day <3
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	40. Doubt (Etho x Beef)

Etho shuffled around, his eyes fluttering open with a yawn. He looked to his left, smiling sleepily as he looked down at his bearded boyfriend. Etho rubbed his eyes, laying back down and cuddling into the older man's arms. Etho pulled Beef's arm over himself, spooning with him.

"Morning." Beef whispered in Etho's ear, ghosting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Did I wake you up?" Etho asked quietly, trying to look up at Beef.

"No, you didn't." Beef grinned sleepily, which Etho found adorable.

"Did you sleep well?" Etho asked. Beef nodded, stretching out, pulling Etho closer, the smaller man giggling at the action.

"I slept great. How about you?" Beef asked.

"No nightmares." Etho smiled softly.

"I'm glad. You haven't had any in 4 days now." Beef smiled happily, hugging Etho close.

"I know." Etho smiled, turning over to look at Beef. "I love you." Etho whispered.

"I love you more, my red-eye beauty." Beef whispered, planting a light kiss on Etho's nose.

"I love you most." Etho grinned, blushing a light pink.

"Nope. Not true." Beef said matter-of-factually.

"Shutty." Etho mumbled, lightly hitting Beef's arm.

"That's my thing!" Beef giggled, pulling the covers off and standing up to stretch.

"You hungry?" Etho asked.

"A little bit. But lets go out for breakfast today, eh?" Beef asked.

"Eh?" Etho giggled. "Totally not Canadian."

"Totally not Canadian." Beef rolled his eyes as he grabbed a shirt and jeans out of the closet. Etho got out of the bed, walking over to Beef's huge hat collection. Throughout their relationship, it had become routine for Etho to pick out Beef's hat for the day. They didn't know why they did it, but it's just what worked.

"This one." Etho smiled, picking up a hat from their first date. It was a white hat with the word Regina sewn into it.

"You know, we should go back to Regina soon. That was a lot of fun." Beef smiled, taking the hat from Etho as he went to get dressed.

"We could go down to see my parents too." Etho said, pulling on a black tight-fitting t-shirt.

"That sounds like a great idea. You know what else is a good idea?" Beef asked, looking at Etho with a hopeful expression. Etho let out a sigh, knowing what Beef was going to say.

"Beef... I just don't know..." Etho said, looking in the mirror as he fixed his hair.

"I think you would love it so much... And all those people who would love to meet you..." Beef whispered, wrapping his arms around Etho's waist as they stood in the mirror. "I know you're nervous, love." Beef said softly, resting his head in the crook of Etho's neck. Etho rested his head against Beef's taking a deep breath. "Just imagine how much it could help with everything...?" Beef asked.

"I know, I know." Etho whispered. "But what if I do something wrong? W-What if nobody shows up to meet me and I'm just.. there?" Etho asked.

"Hey, listen." Beef asked. "You have so many people who love you, and cherish you, and would love more than anything to meet you." Beef told him. "And wouldn't it be fun to finally show everyone who you are? Because you're the cutest thing I've ever seen." Beef whispered, kissing the shell of his ear softly. Etho giggled softly.

"Okay." Etho agreed. "I'll go." Etho said.

"Yay!" Beef giggled, grabbing Etho's hands and spinning him around the room. Etho laughed loudly as they moved throughout their house, stepping over the dogs.

"You're a dork." Etho broke away from the embrace to fill the food bowls. "Hey, Bubs!" Etho giggled, cuddling the dog to his chest. Daisy eagerly pawed at Etho's leg, who nuzzled the other dog. "Where's Rey-Rey?" Etho asked. Beef shrugged, but as if on cue, a small grey cat wandered out of the hall.

"There she is." Beef grinned.

"See!" Etho said, pointing at the cat. "I swear on my life that cat can understand English perfectly! I swear it!" Etho chuckled as he finished.

"You're insane." Beef rolled his eyes, handing Etho a jacket as they got ready to leave.

"I might be insane, but I'm yours. You signed up for this." Etho giggled, flashing Beef the ring he had given the silver haired man over 3 years ago.

"You sure are." Beef whispered, pulling Etho closer to him, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long note today :3
> 
> 1) whY DOES MY HAMILTON FIC THAT I POSTED AT 6 LAST NIGHT ALREADY HAVE 200 HITS, 16 KUDOS, AND 3 BOOKMARKS. HOW. WHY. ITS NOT EVEN THAT GOOD. W O W
> 
> 2) im going as rick for halloween and my costume is hella cool
> 
> 3) im in government right now slaying the game bc of hamilton knowledge
> 
> 4) im starting so many new stories??? wh a t???? zEE?? W R I T I N G?? WH AT?
> 
> 5) im bored
> 
> 7) you didn't notice that i skipped 6
> 
> 8) you just looked to see if i skipped 6
> 
> 9) you were correct i did skip 6 good job, son
> 
> 10) these are really weird
> 
> 11) why am i numbering things i never do this what
> 
> 12) i think thats all i needed to say
> 
> 14) i dont like numbers
> 
> 15) i skipped 13
> 
> 16) you just checked to see if i skipped 13 
> 
> 17) you were right again, son youre so good at this
> 
> 18) alright i think im done being weird
> 
> 19) yep
> 
> 20) goodbye
> 
> 21) this has been 21 random things by zee thanks for reading bebs bye
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	41. Raven (Beef x Pause)

Raven cried from Beef's arms as he slowly rocked her back and forth, swaying his hips to a beat that wasn't there. Tears welled at his eyes as he sniffled, looking down at the crying baby girl.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is gonna be okay." Beef whispered. "Life is gonna get hard, honey. It's gonna get so hard. You're gonna wanna quit. You're going to want to wish you were never here. But, Rav, I hope that you never feel like you can't come to me about something. When I was younger, I pushed everyone away, even your daddy. And I shouldn't have, because he only cared about me. It's gonna get hard, babe. I love you so much, Rav. You are a beautiful young girl. You are going to get through anything. You are going to be a strong, independent young woman one day. And I just hope that you know that you can always come to me if you need to talk about anything. Please don't push me away like I did to everyone else. I never want to come home one day to the same picture your daddy saw with me. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy. That is all I'll ever want for you. No matter how you find it, I want you to be happy. Please don't push me away when you need help. I never want to see you with scars on your wrists like mine. I want you to be happy. I love you." Beef said, knowing the baby in his arms wouldn't understand a word of it, but tears were streaming down his face as he looked at the tiny girl, who had stopped crying, staring up at her crying father. Beef knew that nobody could hear him say the words he did, but he didn't care, because whether anyone could hear him or not, he knew that the words needed to be said. He heard a small noise, someone clearing his throat behind him, and he turned around, Beef's tear filled eyes to be greeted with the chocolate brown ones of his husband. Beef set Raven down in the crib, and walked over to Pause, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, Pause bringing Beef closer, an embrace that Beef needed.

"I love you, Beef." Pause said into Beef's hair. Beef felt himself smile. He looked up from Pause's shirt and pressed a small kiss to Pause's lips.

"I love you too, Pause." Beef whispered back, staring into the deep brown eyes that Beef loved so much.

"I love you, more." Pause smiled, Beef grinning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY FUCK WOW IM NOT DEAD???? wHAT ???? havent updated this in a long time because im actual human garbage and i hate myself :DDD lmaoo, tbh its just because i started posting stuff from other fandoms :P (why am i getting so many hits im scared) but ill never forget about my original babes <33 (you guys, little nerds) ill try to update this more often, but there should be a new beeftho full on book coming out soon and (ask bubs) the premise for it is hella good i think anyways. alright thats enough rambling :D bYEEE
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! im here with a new series and im calling it mindcrack shorts. this story will be little short stories i think of about the mindcrack guys while im watching their videos or while im just thinking. this story is going to be..
> 
> -things i think may have happened in parts of videos that were cut out (ill link the video and time stamp it so you can see what i mean)  
> -things that happpen at conventions  
> -skype calls/convos  
> -things that happen just in real life  
> -ect, ect...
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy this story because i think of these little ideas all of the time and im really excited to finally have somewhere i can put all of them :D i will be taking requests on different ships/one shot ideas if you guys want to suggest them to me too. (btw, i will write your one shot even if it is for people that i don't ship together, don't worry :D ) i hope you guys enjoy this story and thank you for reading this :D love you guys,
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
